The sky is just for the stars
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: A passenger on flight 815 reminds Richard of someone from his past. What will he do to keep her on the island?
1. Flight 815

A dirt covered jeep pulls in front of the airport parking-bay. Taxies and shuttle buses pass by as people hurry along in large crowds towards the glass rotating doors up front. Sitting in the passenger seat is a twenty-seven year old woman. Her hair is short and shaggy and a dark colored brown. Her eyes are golden and her skin is tanned. She wears khaki capris and a black short sleeved T-shirt. Large sunglasses sit on top of her head along with dangling earrings. Her husband who sits in the driver's seat turns slightly around and pulls her large duffel bag out of the back seat.

"You sure you don't want me to carry this in for you, it's kinda heavy."

She smiles.

"I'll be fine, anyways you have a meeting in an hour."

Her husband smiles, before leaning over and giving her a kiss. The stubble from his beard scratching against her. He's twice her age, forty-four in fact. His hair is mid-length and goes down to his ears. He's tanned like her, but not naturally, this is from spending one too day days out in the blazing Australia sun. Gray is beginning to come through his hair and beard but it seems to be aging with grace. He's very thin, and his head seems ten times bigger sitting on top of his small neck and shoulders.

The two have been married for four years.

His big blue eyes look her over before he gently touches the side of her face.

"I sure wish I was going with you kiddo."

"I'll be fine, I've flown alone millions of times."

"Yeah, I guess so…"

He looks at her slightly uneasy, making her laugh.

"Listen, I'll call you once I land."

He sighs, sitting back in his seat. He plays with his own sunglasses that hang from his shirt.

"Yeah…then I'll be following in about a week or so."

She smiles, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be so down…being one of the most brilliant communications directors in the world does have it perks."

"I know…I just wish this job had more time for us to spend time together. The last month I've been working on that stupid new project and you've been laying out on the beach alone."

"Working on my tan."

He looks at her and forces a small smile. She leans in closer kissing him again.

"Listen, once you get back we'll take some time off. Just you and me…plenty of R&R. How does that sound?"

He smiles, looking directly into her eyes.

"Sounds like a plan."

"I love you George."

"I love you kiddo."

They kiss one last time, and George yet again asks if she needs help with her bag. Hoisting her duffel bag over one shoulder, and her purse over the other she tells him she's fine. She slips out of the passenger seat and out of the cool AC that had been cranked up the entire ride. Before closing the door she slips her sunglasses on and smiles at him.

George leans over slightly.

"Remember babe, the sky belongs to the stars."

She smiles before shutting the door and carefully crossing the bay towards the doors. George waits until she's completely out of sight. She disappears inside. Sitting there for a moment, he can't help but shake this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sighing he puts the jeep in gear and turns the radio on as he pulls away.

George never saw his wife again.

Fifteen minutes later Cinema checked her luggage and began walking towards the gate. Flight 815 had just been called. Switching the green leather strap to her purse, she adjusted her sunglasses that sat on top of her head and waited in line.

That's when she noticed the man standing a little to her right. He looked to be in his late thirties, dressed in a suit. He gently rubbed his temples.

"Headache?"

The man looked at her.

"Yeah I guess so."

"I have aspirin, you want some?"

The man stared at her for a moment before forcing a small smile.

"Yeah, that would be great."

Cinema opened her purse as it hung on one shoulder and fished inside, pushing aside her wallet and different odds and ends, finally she found the bottle.

"How many?"

"Could you spare three?"

"Of course, three is always the magic number."

The man dryly chuckled as Cinema put the three little white pills into the palm of her hand and gave them to him.

"Thanks."

"Here…"

Cinema also handed him her water bottle she had kept in her purse.

"No thanks."

"Now come on, swallowing dry aspirin rips up you're stomach…didn't your doctor ever tell you that?"

The man smiled before shaking his head.

"Yeah I guess he did."

He took the water bottle and swallowed the pills before handing the bottle back.

"Thanks, you saved my life."

Cinema smiled.

"It's okay…it's a habit of mine, sharing medicine and water with complete strangers.

The man laughed before letting out his hand.

"Jack Shephard."

"Cinema Minkowski."

They shook hands.

"So what brings you to Sydney?"

Jack sighed as the line moved up a little.

"My father…he died."

"I'm sorry."

Jack shook his head.

"Thanks."

"Were you two close?"

"We once were…things sort of fell apart after a while."

"He live here?"

"No, he was just visiting."

Cinema shook her head. Both didn't say anything for a few minuets before Jack pointed to her arm.

"Nice tattoos."

Cinema looked, along her left arm were outlines of half moons and stars. Brushing some of her hair out of her face she smiled.

"Thanks, got that while I was living in New Mexico."

"Whoever did it has talent, nice coloring."

"Don't tell me? Tattoo nut?"

Jack smiled.

"I got a couple."

Cinema smiled back before the line moved up a bit more, they were almost at the ticket check in.

"So what brings you here? Traveling?"

"My husband, he was here on business and I'm coming home earlier."

"What does he do?"

"Communications director."

"And you?"

"I own a movie theater right outside of LA. I'm in the middle of trying to rebuild a drive-in as well…I just hired a contractor who's supposed to be showing me blue prints next week."

"Wow, that's different."

"Yeah, my parents ran one down South when I was younger…tiny little place but I loved it."

"Well I hope everything works out for you."

Cinema smiled.

"Thanks."

"I take it that played some part in your name."

"Yeah…I guess that gave it away."

Jack laughed, this time it seemed more natural.

"And you Jack? What do you do?"

"I'm a doctor."

"I thought so."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…you look like a doctor."

Jack smiled just then the person in front of Cinema checked in.

"Next please."

Cinema looked at Jack before letting out her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Jack and I'm sorry about your father."

Jack shook her hand.

"Thanks Cinema."

Turning, Cinema checked in and then found her seat. Putting her purse in the overhead storage compartment, she settled down before opening the book she was in the middle of and tried to relax. Ten minutes later they had taken off and everything seemed normal.

Cinema really didn't mind the fly, in fact George and her had done it so much it seemed like second nature. Sitting there, Cinema kept reading and didn't even bother to look up at whoever was sitting beside her.

That's when the turbulence started. Cinema looked up from her book before marking her page and looking around. Worried faced surrounded her before the seatbelt sign blinked on. Cinema looked around before a horrible feeling entered her stomach.

Something was wrong.

Then…

The plane began to rock back and forth. Screams filled the plane as people began clutching onto their seats and falling out on the ails. Cinema felt her heart begin to race as the plane started to move even harder and the lights started to flicker.

Cinema looked around and then…darkness.

_Cinema remembered a certain memory that stood out to her as everyone surrounded her in darkness. It was nearly five years ago and she was still in New Mexico. She remembered her parents were now dead and she was completely alone. She was a used up shell of her once self and now had developed a pretty bad drug problem. She remembered shuffling to the old drive-in right before they closed it down. She remembered the last film they were showing was Giant. Her all time favorite. _

_Cinema shuffled through the dust and pebbles before sitting up against the old rusty fence. There were only a few cars parked here. The bank had taken everything away._

_Cinema stared up at the screen, the same screen she had watched millions of movies through her childhood and felt completely heartbroken. After this movie finished the screen would forever go black. The gates would be locked and she would be off on her own. Sitting there, her red cowboy boots brought up close to her chest she stared up at James Dean as he struck oil. Cinema loved this movie, and knew every line._

_Her makeup began to run along with tears down her face…that's when she heard a voice._

"_Isn't this supposed to be a happy movie or something?"_

_Cinema looked up and saw him, he was wearing a white T-shirt and jeans. A smile across his face. Cinema, embarrassed quickly wiped her face and sniffled in._

"_Sorry…it's just…my family owned this drive-in…this is the last movie their showing before it shuts down."_

_The man came over and sat down beside her, Cinema noticed he was older then her yet had big blue eyes. _

"_That's a shame…I was driving on the highway when I saw the screen…hadn't been to one of theses since I was a kid."_

_Cinema tried to smile before he let out his hand._

"_I'm George."_

_Cinema's eyes snapped open. She was underwater. Millions of tiny crystal bubbles began floating up around her. She stayed under the water like a frozen stature. That's when her eyes widened and she struggled to breath._

_Fighting up against the surface, she broke free and began coughing and gasping for air. Suddenly everything came back at her at once. She was sitting on the plane reading her book…then it began to rock back and forth and everyone started to scream…and then…_

_She couldn't remember. Trying her hardest to keep afloat, she looked around and saw nothing. _

_Where was the plane?_

_She didn't see anything, not even wreckage. Panic started to fill her as she struggled and saw land. _

_She saw a beautiful beach._

_Was she dead? She didn't know. She didn't know if the plane crashed, or if something had happened. All she thought about was getting to shore. Fighting against the currant, she kept swimming, choking up water and feeling completely terrified. Finally her feet found the bottom, her clothes clung to her and were soaked. Her hair dripped in her eyes. Struggling, she made it to the white sugar sand before staring down at herself._

_A large piece of metal was sticking out of her side, purple thick blood trickled down her torn shirt and down her leg. She stared at it, her eyes as big as saucers. She felt herself begin to shake. _

_The piece of metal was huge, all she felt was a dull throbbing at her side. She knew either she had lost a lot of blood…or was in shock. Looking around at the empty beach, she felt light headed and collapsed in the surf._

_Laying there the pain began and Cinema snapped her eyes shut._

"_Help me!"_

_She weakly cried out._

_She wished she knew where everyone else was._

"_Please help me!"_

_She tried holding onto her side but blood began washing around her in the surf. Cinema laid there, finding it harder and harder to breath. She was scared out of her mind and just wished she knew where everyone was. Did the plane go down in the water? Was she the only one who lived? Where was she?_

"_George…help me…"_

_She said before blacking out. Her body washed slowly back and forth against the surf of the shore. Her hair pooling around her as the water turned a light shade of red from the blood._

_Just then a group of people appeared from the tree line of the jungle, all dressed in dark browns and tans. There were five of them in total. The man leading them had grayish hair. He saw the woman laying in the surf and pointed._

"_There."_

_The people followed as they walked down the beach. The man kneeled down looking at her before feeling her pulse._

"_She's still alive, help my carry her."_

_Two others picked up Cinema like a wet rag doll and carried her into the jungle. _

_At that exact moment a very dazed Jack stumbled on the beach nearly a mile away, looking at the plane wreckage and survivors. For a brief second his eyes scanned the beach for the two women he met at the airport. As crazy as it sounded…seeing them might make him realize this really happened, that he wasn't dreaming. The first was a woman he met at a bar…Ana something…the other was that nice girl with the tattoos…Cinema. Stumbling on the beach, Jack couldn't believe what had just happened._

_At that exact moment Cinema's body was carried and then carefully set down on the ground right outside of the small little farm. A place hidden deep in the valley. _

"_Ben!"_

_The man with the gray hair yelled. Within moments a man and a woman appeared. Another man with an eye patch stood in the doorway watching._

"_We found one! She was alone! I think you better take a look! You won't believe this!"_

_The man named Ben walked out with the blond woman following behind, her eyes looked displeased. Stopping, Ben kneeled down and used his hand to roll Cinema's soaking wet body over. The piece of metal made his stomach roll. Right away the woman with the blond hair looked down with slight interest. _

"_She was alone?"_

"_Yeah, don't know which part of the plane she was on…found her washed up on shore, look Ben."_

_Ben looked closer, pushing Cinema's damp hair out of her pale face. From the looks of it she was dying. Right away his eyes focused on her and darted back up at the man with the gray hair who had his arms crossed._

"_Richard's off the island isn't he?"_

_Ben glanced over his shoulder at the blond woman who looked away._

"_Yes…he had some things for me to do…"_

"_Well let's hope she doesn't die before he gets back, he won't believe it."_

_Ben stood up, wiping his hands on his pants._

"_I don't even believe it Tom."_

_He looked at the blond woman again._

"_If your still along with our agreement, you'll help them take her back…she's bleeding out fast."_

"_I won't be able to save her."_

"_You will Juliet, other wise I would hate to see what Richard would do to you if you didn't."_

_Juliet stared down at the young woman before feeling completely helpless. _


	2. Just like her

_**Richard stepped onto the dock and stretched his legs. The ride over had been long and like every time he left the island he felt poorly. The second his boots stepped onto the wooden planks, a sudden feeling of relief overcame his body and brought a smile to his face as he let the warm sunlight shine down on him. He had been on this island for over two centuries, and had grown to turn a curse of tragedy into a gift and a home. He knew that everyone whispered, he knew that they all thought he was so mysterious, he knew how jealous Ben was that he knew the truth about Jacob and him. But at this exact moment Richard didn't care.**_

_**He kept to himself, and tried to do his job in helping the island and those who lived on it. Just a day ago Ben had asked him to return to America to show Juliet proof that her sister was in fact alive and well, and that she was living happily with her child. Yesterday Richard dressed plainly in a dark T-shirt and jeans and followed her to a small park. Pretending to read a newspaper, he video taped her and her son on the playground with the small mini camera he had. Watching her while listening to Ben in his earpiece, he couldn't help but shake his head. All of this was foolishness. He hoped Jacob was right, and that in the not to distant future a new leader would come. Richard sat among all these people in the park, unaware of how special he really was. That he had been alive since their great, great grandparents, and would still be alive long after their own little children they now played with were dead. Watching Juliet's sister, a pleasant woman he had only met once three years ago, he smiled. Her little boy was beautiful, and watching her play with him caused Richard to have a feeling he hadn't felt in years.**_

_**Regret. **_

_**Watching the little boy, his heart dully ached. **_

_**Now back home, he pushed all these emotions back deep inside of him and tried to focus on what Ben had informed him of yesterday. People had arrived on the island. **_

_**Ben greeted him as he walked down the dock, dressed in his usual black slacks and navy blue button up shirt. **_

"_**Hello Richard."**_

"_**Hello Ben."**_

"_**Thank-you for your help yesterday…I believe it will make Juliet more willing to help us."**_

"_**You understand keeping her prisoner on this island won't solve your problems…the women will keep dying."**_

_**Ben glared at him.**_

"_**That's for time to tell…something I'm sure you know plenty of."**_

_**Richard, amused by Ben's hate simply smiled as Ben and him began walking to the village. **_

"_**You said something about visitors yesterday?"**_

"_**Yes, a plane crashed earlier yesterday morning just over the valley, it split in half and I have Goodwin and Ethan passing as survivors. They should be reporting back to me by tonight."**_

_**Richard stopped.**_

"_**Are you serious?"**_

"_**I'm sure there are survivors, I'm having Tom set up a team once Goodwin and Ethan return. If there are any children or willing people they take them first…start with smaller numbers, most likely the tail end of the plane first."**_

_**Richard thought for a second, this was a lot to take in. Running his hand though his dark brown hair he looked at Ben.**_

"_**Have you spoken with Jacob?"**_

_**Ben stared at him.**_

"_**Of course."**_

_**Richard shook his head, Ben only pretended Richard didn't know the full truth, and that he would stay on medium ground not asking questions. Ben then placed one of his hands on Richard's shoulder.**_

"_**I have something to show you."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**It seems one of the survivors were recovered just a mile from here, further towards where the tail end landed…she was completely alone and badly hurt."**_

"_**Is she here?"**_

"_**Yes, she's sedated and Juliet is with her in the medical bay…we didn't think she would make it through the night, but then again you of all people know how this island works…don't you Richard."**_

_**Richard stared at Ben with his intense brown eyes. **_

"_**What are you getting at?"**_

"_**I'm just saying we didn't need you to take her to the temple or to Jacob…my own people, or should we say our people took care of her the practical and normal way, letting the island do the rest."**_

"_**Where was she hurt?"**_

"_**Bottom rib cage, a piece of the wreckage got her, lucky she wasn't internally bleeding…Juliet said she isn't in the clear yet, she's in shock."**_

"_**Was is it Ben?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**There's something else you're not telling me…I can see it in your eyes."**_

"_**Of course you do Richard, well instead of me going on and on why don't you see it with your own eyes."**_

_**Ben walked forward as Richard stared at him with unease before following. Reaching the medical bay, Richard noticed as the others simply walked going about their day they eyed him nervously. Ben went inside with Richard close behind.**_

_**Inside the medical bay it was ten times cooler, the A.C on full blast. Richard put his hands on his hips before spotting Juliet sitting by one of the beds. Ben and him walked over before Ben smirked. **_

"_**Here she is Richard…"**_

_**Richard walked over to the end of the bed before stopping right in his tracks. Juliet sat beside the woman and turned, her eyes tired and worn from the night before. Right away pity filled her eyes when she saw the shocked expression on Richard's face.**_

"_**What…w-what is her n-name?"**_

"_**We don't know yet. I'm sure we'll figure it out either when Goodwin and Ethan get back or when she wakes up."**_

_**Richard, almost in a trance looked down at the woman. She looked young, early to mid twenties. Her hair was dark and her skin deeply tanned. She laid sleeping peacefully in the bed with a few hooked up to her. Her bangs were fallen across her brow as she slept. Richard felt his throat suddenly become very dry. Blinking he couldn't believe it. Walking over to the side, he leaned over and gently brushed her hair away from her face, staring at her with wonder. **_

"_**She looks like her…that woman you keep a photo of…doesn't she?"**_

_**Richard looked up at Ben and then at Juliet who simply sat there. **_

"_**Is she okay?"**_

_**Juliet sighed.**_

"_**She lost a lot of blood…she'll need some."**_

_**Richard almost in a frenzy began rolling up his sleeve. **_

"_**Give mine then, please!"**_

"_**We don't know her blood type Richard, she has a fever…we just need to wait it out."**_

"_**Appears that she's married."**_

_**Ben said cocking his head to the side, pretending to look. Richard glanced down and saw a diamond ring on her left hand. Ignoring it, Richard felt his legs suddenly feel unbalanced. Kneeling down beside her, he took one of her limp hands and held it. **_

_**All the meanwhile Ben watched amused. **_

_**Richard stayed with her until dark. Plenty of people were talking around the jungle about the survivor who had been recovered. Ethan and Goodwin returned with full reports to Ben that night, just as the torches began getting lit for Tom's team. It was decided they would hit the tail end first, as Goodwin still posed as one of them. **_

_**Richard meanwhile sat beside the woman, holding her hand and just staring at her sleeping face. Juliet silently worked behind him in the medical bay before going over.**_

"_**Her fever is still high, but I think she'll be okay."**_

_**Richard looked up, sitting beside her.**_

"_**When will she be awake?"**_

"_**Tomorrow, maybe longer…it depends on her fever. Gets any worse she might slip into a coma."**_

_**Richard sighed, squeezing the young woman's hand tighter. Juliet checked her before looking at her arm.**_

"_**She's got lots of tattoos…pretty ones."**_

_**Richard smiled.**_

'_**Thank-you Juliet."**_

_**Juliet looked at him, her eyes worn out.**_

"_**For what? This woman will be terrified when she wakes up…she has a someone she loves back home Richard, you understand that right? She might not even wake up."**_

"_**I know…but still your trying to help her, it means a lot."**_

_**Juliet stared at him.**_

"_**Does she look that much like her?"**_

_**Richard stared down at the sleeping woman, his stomach feeling giddy and his heart pounding in his chest.**_

"_**Exactly, I haven't seen a face like hers since I first came to this island…and that was a very long time ago."**_

"_**That small oil painting in that locket you keep…I've seen it before, does she really look at much like her?"**_

_**Richard stared at the woman before slowly nodding.**_

"_**She does."**_

"_**She's not her though Richard…the woman you lost. She just looks like her."**_

"_**I know Juliet…I know."**_

_**Juliet sighed before checking the . That's when she eyed Richard.**_

"_**Thank-you."**_

_**Richard looked up.**_

"_**For what?"**_

"_**For letting me see my sister and her son…thank-you."**_

_**Richard shook his head.**_

"_**I don't agree with what Ben is doing to you. I would help if I could…"**_

"_**I know…I just wanted to say thanks, I needed that after everything…"**_

_**Richard nodded before Juliet struggled with her own tears.**_

"_**Did…they look happy?"**_

"_**You're sister and her son?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**They did Juliet…they did."**_

_**Juliet quickly wiped a tear that rolled down her face before heading to the counter. All the meanwhile Richard stayed holding this woman's hand. This woman who he had fallen in love with in just the matter of a few hours. **_


	3. A long story

_Cinema stayed in this foggy depth of sleep for what seemed like eternity. The last thing she remembered was stumbling on shore and collapsing. Now she stayed in a limbo that was a cross between complete darkness and certain memories she had. The one that replayed the most was how George had proposed nearly four months after meeting her in the desert and asked her to come to Los Angeles with him. Cinema kept remembering sitting in the passenger seat of his '66 Thunderbird and feeling the oddest feeling of excitement. For the first time in what seemed like forever, there was hope. She remembered "Hotel California" playing softly on the radio as George drove. The entire time Cinema sat back watching the back highways unroll and feeling very lucky to be alive._

_But as she dreamed, she was slowly dying. It had nearly been forty days since she first arrived on this island, and still there was no change. Juliet said her wound kept getting infected, that her fever was staying the same, and that most likely from her responses, she had in fact slipped into a coma. She stood back informing Ben that her body would be shutting down shortly and that she was suspired she lived for this long. Ben stood back, trying to hide his amusement as Richard at beside the woman. _

_Ethan and Goodwin were dead, Claire had escaped, and the survivors were smarting up. The plan newest plan was to kidnap the young boy named Walt who had crashed with his father in the midsection of the plane, the same part Claire had been on. In the last forty days they had taken enough of the survivors from the tail section. The children seemed happy and unbothered by their new home. The ones willing to agree didn't question and were now part of them. Ben only hoped it would be just as easy once they started on the midsection. _

_But to Richard it all seemed so stupid. Ben was calling the shots and had disappointed him more then he would ever know. Richard had spoken with Jacob shortly after this woman had washed up on shore and Jacob simply told him to wait. There was a man that crashed on the midsection by the name of John Locke. He had been in a wheelchair with a broken spine, but now he walked on this island as though nothing had ever happened to him at all. Jacob told him to be patient and that Ben's time would soon come to an end. Everyone underestimated the survivors, but most of them were special. When Richard asked about the woman Jacob simply smiled as he sat by the fire pit. _

"_She's not the woman you lost Richard, but there was a reason why she came here…perhaps you won't have to be alone anymore."_

_Richard didn't fully understand this, his eyes drifted down to the floor before Jacob threw a small pebble into the fire. The flames cracked and fizzled. _

"_This isn't like Eloise, you understand?"_

_Richard slowly nodded._

"_Then you'll know what to do."_

_Richard nodded and then left, feeling uncertain. _

_Now as Juliet told them that this woman wouldn't live, Richard felt a horrible thumping deep in his chest. He couldn't let this happen._

"_Juliet, take those things out of her arms."_

_Juliet eyed Ben before walking over and unhooking the . Ben right away jumped over, concerned. _

"_What are you doing?!"_

_Richard slipped his arms around the woman's body and lifted her up, her chest gently laid against Richard's chest._

"_I'm taking her to the temple, I guess your way doesn't work after all Ben."_

"_Richard! You can't!"_

_Richard glared at Ben, enough to make him step back a few feet before Richard left out the back door, heading straight into the jungle. Ben helplessly watched while Juliet stood back with her arms crossed, amused and happy that Richard scared Ben._

_Fifteen minutes later Richard was walking deep in the jungle. The woman laid still in his arms, lifeless almost expect for her slow shallow breathing. Richard walked as sunlight slowly drifted in and out from the canopy of the trees. Finally he reached it and took a deep breath._

_Entering it, he prayed she could be saved._

_One hour later he walked out, the woman still in his arms. He knew she would never be the same now. But none of that mattered, in a way she now belonged to him. Gently laying her on the ground, she saw some of her color was coming back. Nervously, he waited, kneeling beside her. Reaching down, he touched the side of her face. _

_She muttered as her brow wrinkled and tried to turn away. This was the first movement and sound she had made since she was first brought here. Richard felt his heart leap into his throat. Taking a deep breath he touched her face again, gently with his fingertips._

"_George?"_

_She muttered, her voiced sounded cracked and worn. _

_Richard smiled, right away he knew she would live. Thinking of the last month or so, he hadn't moved at all. He simply sat at her bedside holding her hand and waiting. _

"_What's your name love?"_

_He asked, softly brushing some of her fallen hair which had grown slightly out of her hair. _

_The woman muttered again, her eyes still closed. _

"_Cinema…Cinema Minkowski."_

_Richard smiled._

"_Cinema, that's a beautiful name."_

_Cinema laid there, just breathing, her eyes still shut. Richard knew it would be awhile until she was fully awake. She needed to regain her strength. Deciding to keep her out here until that happened, he guessed by nightfall she would be able to sit up. If she didn't panic maybe he could calm her nerves and talk with her. There was so much more to know. Eyeing her wedding ring Richard frowned. The urge to yank that off her finger and toss it into the bushes was more overwhelming then he ever thought. Sitting there he smiled and watched her sleep._

_A few hours later dusk came. Richard lit a torch and decided within the hour he would begin gently shaking Cinema until she woke up. He knew she would still be pretty dazed, but hopefully well enough to focus and let him carry her back. Getting up, Richard decided to go to the stream which was fifty or so feet away and fill up his canteen. He knew she would be thirsty. Sticking the torch in the ground, Richard got up before eyeing Cinema one more time and smiling. _

_She did look like her, exactly like her._

_Walking away, Richard couldn't help but stop smiling._

_But at that exact moment Cinema's wide brown eyes snapped open. She stared up at the tops of the trees that seemed to surround her. She didn't know where she was. Right away a million different things flooded back to her. She remembered sitting on the plane, she remembered the turbulence, she remembered the screams and then waking up underwater. She remembered falling on the beach and then whispers. _

_She couldn't pinpoint these exact things, only that she remembered hearing voices. One voice stood out most of all. It was a man's voice. He sounded pleasant and she had heard him the most. She remembered her feverish state and how much she had dreamed, and she remembered being carried somewhere._

_Now she found herself completely alone in what seemed like some darkened jungle. Blinking for a second, she tried to hit up and found she couldn't. Panic raced through her heart before her hands right away went to her side and yanked up her shirt._

_No blood, no metal. Just a faded healing scar. Cinema blinked, the fire which was on a torch beside her really didn't give good light. Letting her fingers trace the purplish white scar that went the length of ribcage to her hip made her stomach toss. That's when she noticed how much her fingernails and hair had grown. She also was in different clothes. That's when she heard whispers._

_Cinema looked around, her eyes wide and on the verge of tears. She wanted to call out but was too scared to even speak. Eying the torch, she knew somewhere was here. She remembered blacking out on the beach…she couldn't have crawled this far._

"_Get up Cinema!"_

_Her mind demanded. Digging her hands into the ground she struggled, both of her legs felt asleep. Nearly falling, Cinema held onto the torch and nearly had to fall over, causing the backs of her hands to lightly get burned. Hissing out, Cinema fought with all her might and stood. She was barefoot. _

_The whispers became even louder. Cinema hitched in a long breath and felt herself shaking. _

"_Run Cinema run!"_

_Her mind screamed, Cinema then found that her muscles did indeed work. Maybe someone had been working her limbs back and forth for however long she had been asleep. Maybe it had just been a few hours or days? She couldn't understand. Maybe she found the strength to run simply because she was so terrified. _

_She didn't know where she was going, only that she had to run. _

_Running as fast as she could, her feet pounded on the hard and uprooted earth. Cinema's heart raced in her chest as she fought through bushes and got slapped with branches. Crying, she kept running, trying to put distance from wherever she had been._

_Just then Richard appeared back to the clearing to find Cinema gone. The torch flickered by the wind. Richard's eyes became wide before he grabbed the torch out of the ground and looked around._

"_Cinema!"_

_He screamed._

_Cinema thought she faintly heard her name but was too scared to stop. She ran, beating past the trees and splashing through mud and water. It was pitch black in the jungle and she couldn't see a thing. Tears running down her face, she ran as fast as she could, twigs cutting her face and arms as she fought and struggled to get away._

_That's when she tripped on a huge root on the ground, Cinema cried out before she began rolling down the hill at fill speed. Her body rolled and bounced before she landed hard on the ground. Tasting blood, Cinema fought to stand up and kept running._

_That's when she saw light. _

"_HELP ME!"_

_She screamed, she heard water. _

_Running, Cinema ran through and into a clearing where rocks seemed to surround everywhere. She felt it become ten degrees cooler, and saw water running from a small water fall. It appeared to be a camp of some sort. There were people, fires were going and everyone looked at Cinema with terrified eyes. _

_Cinema tried to catch her breath but couldn't. Her legs gave out and she fell hard on her knees. _

"_JACK!"_

_Someone yelled. Right away people began running towards her, for a brief second Cinema saw one of them had a gun._

"_FREEZE!"_

_Cinema gasped for air, leafs and mud in her hair. Her clothing was torn and her face was scratched and bloody. _

"_Help me…"_

"_You?"_

_Cinema's eyes drifted up and she saw the man she had met while waiting in line. He looked different, paler and stubble grew on his face, His eyes were wide and wild. An Asian woman stood close beside him._

_Cinema then burst into tears, her feet were torn up and her sides ached. She had no idea what was going on or how she had gotten here. _

"_Help me with her!"_

"_You know her dude?"_

"_She was on the plane, come on!"_

_Two men, along with Jack helped Cinema stand. Her legs felt like jello and she felt sick to her stomach. Slowly she began trying to catch her breath._

"_Sit her down here! "_

_Cinema was sat on a smooth rock behind what looked to be a strung up curtain. Cinema lowered her head, she felt dizzy and was scared she might pass out. Right away people began to gather around when Jack looked up._

"_Give her some room!"_

_The Asian woman made people go sit back down, while a few of the others simply stood back watching in wonder. Jack gently touched Cinema's dirt covered face._

"_You're name is Cinema right? We met at the airport?"_

_Cinema began shaking, she looked up at him before her eyes drifted down._

_There was a body of a young man laying a few feet away. Cinema looked and began to gasp for air when Jack's hands firmly held her face in front of his._

"_Cinema?"_

"_Where…am I?"_

_Jack sighed. _

"_That's a long story."_


	4. Run

_By dawn everything was slowly explained to Cinema. She sat on the rock, listening to Jack as he spoke and feeling as though she had gone into shock. Light was slowly starting to thin through the trees in a cool shade of pink and blue. It was morning and faintly in the distance the sound of water and birds filled the air. Cinema couldn't believe it. She sat back unable to speak._

_Forty days. They had been on this island for forty days._

_Nobody had come. No rescue, no help. They had no idea where they were and what was going on. Jack told her so many things Cinema thought her head would explode. It all seemed like too much. He told her about the crash and how about forty-eight of them had lived. She knew he was holding back on the details but explained what had happened._

_He told her they had been living here in the caves, that a few of them were still on the beach building a raft. He then motioned towards the young man's body and explained that his name was Boone and that he was involved in an accident while hunting and had died shortly before she stumbled into their camp. Cinema stared at the man's body and felt a horrible feeling of loneliness._

"_Cinema…it's been forty days…where have you been?"_

_Cinema struggled to find the words, she knew people were ease dropping but didn't care. Breathing deeply she sighed. _

"_I remember washing up on shore. One second I was sitting in my seat on the plane, the next I was struggling and falling into the surf. I had a piece of metal…"_

_Cinema slowly lifted up the side of her shirt, showing Jack the scar. He stared at it with careful eyes. _

"_Sticking out of me…there was blood everywhere and I past out. Next thing I remember was hearing voices. Whispers…I couldn't make out what they were saying but all I remember is waking up in the jungle last night and a torch was lit beside him. I was scared so I got up and ran…that's when I found you guys."_

"_That's all?"_

_Cinema nodded._

"_Has it really been forty days?"_

_Jack stared at her before nodding. Cinema looked at her cut and dirty hands, struggling to not cry before looking back at Jack._

"_There's something your not telling me?"_

_Jack stared at her for a moment before dropping his eyes._

"_We better get those cuts cleaned up…"_

"_Jack? What is it? You're scared of something."_

_Jack stared at Cinema before shaking his head._

"_Come on, let's clean you up."_

_Other then a few scratches and cuts, Cinema seemed perfectly fine. She slowly drank water as Jack looked her over and then studied the scar on the side of her ribs. Giving her something to sleep, he told her she was safe now and that they would talk again once she got some rest. Setting her up near Sun, he asked her to watch her, before pulling one of the airline blankets up to her shoulders. _

_Everyone at the caves watched her with great interest. Jack meanwhile seemed annoyed. _

"_I don't want anyone to bother her! we've had one hell of a night and I don't want any problems."_

_Deciding to take one thing at a time, Jack went to the beach to find Shannon and tell her about Boone. He also wanted to see how the delivery went. Leaving Cinema who now slept peacefully from exhaustion, he felt bothered by her story._

_Someone had found her, someone with a medical background…with supplies. Supplies you would find in a hospital. She had been there for forty whole days. He know slowly began to believe…they really weren't alone on this island. _

_A few hours later much was being talked about among the survivors. Shannon and Sayid had arrived and the news of Boone's death spread across the camp. Shannon went to the caves and sat by her brother's body for most of the morning._

_Kate, Jin, Charlie, and Claire arrived at the beach with the newborn baby. Kate told Jack that everything went smoothly and that both Claire and the baby were fine. Jack found this fitting in some strange and horrible way. Boone died last night, and Claire's baby was born._

_Locke was also nowhere to be found. _

_Also, everyone was talking about the young woman who stumbled into the camp last night. At first Sayid seemed uneasy about this. Telling Jack if he truly trusted someone who out of nowhere showed up claming she had blacked out for forty whole days. Jack, not in the mood from the night before told Sayid he had met her before they got on the plane. Hurley backed this up showing the manifest…Cinema's name was in it._

"_This isn't like Ethan, I think maybe she washed up on shore and whoever else is on this island took her in."_

"_Rousseau?"_

"_No…she doesn't have the supplies to have help her, also Sayid would of seen her."_

"_So you think the people that were with Ethan had her? Like the same people who had Claire?"_

"_Maybe…that's the only logical thing I can think of. But Claire can't remember anything and Cinema blacked out. We don't know."_

"_I would like to speak with her."_

_Sayid said, his eyes serious. Jack, Kate, and Charlie looked at him._

"_Once she's rested."_

"_When will that be?"_

"_She's in shock Sayid, she doesn't need someone jumping down her throat."_

"_I just need information. The more she shares with us…the more we'll share with her."_

"_Well first things first…let's deal with Boone."_

_Nodding in agreement, everyone went their own ways. The news of the young woman who was at the caves was the biggest thing on everyone's minds. Boone's grave was dug on a beautiful hill that overlooked the beach and a scene was made when Locke finally appeared, admitting what had happened. Now as the day worn on, everyone felt uneasy and out of sorts. Mostly everyone tried to avoid the awkwardness after Boone's funeral. Boone was someone they had grown to know these past forty days. He was a young brave man who many liked and befriended. Now with reality setting in that he was really gone, nobody seemed to be able to look Shannon in the eye. _

_Cinema slept through the entire day, her mind completely blank and empty of dreams. Her body was beyond exhausted and she was scared out of her mind. Trying desperately to think of George's face and hear his voice to comfort her…all Cinema could hear in her sleep was that man's voice she kept hearing. Over and over she heard him screaming her name in the darkness._

_It rained, but the caves gave shelter. Finally Sayid returned, his clothes mud soaked before finding Cinema just waking up. Her face was puffy and still scratched. She sat up, rubbing her arms and looking around. Sayid kneeled down and tried to smile. Today's events had taken a lot out of him. In fact he had just tackled Locke out of the way as Shannon attempted to shoot him. Wiping the mud off his pants, he stared at Cinema and smiled._

"_Hello."_

_Cinema looked up before Sayid handed her a bottle of water._

"_Thanks."_

_Her voice sounded low and dry. After a few gulps Cinema took a deep breath before looking at Sayid._

"_My name is Sayid…I heard yours is Cinema?"_

_Cinema slowly nodded. _

"_I've been asleep most of the day?"_

"_Yes, it's almost sunset…you were exhausted and needed the rest."_

_Cinema rubbed the side of her face before sighing._

"_Funny…seems like I've been asleep since we all got here."_

_Sayid felt pity for this young woman. Just now everyone was slowly starting to adjust to the island and what their fate might be. This woman had just woken up from it. _

"_Cinema I'm going to be truthful with you since Jack won't. In a way I think he's trying to protect everyone and it's pushing him far over the edge. If I agree to tell you everything, will you do the same?"_

_Cinema nodded._

_That's when Sayid took a deep breath and began. By the time he had finished it was nearly an hour later. He had gone into almost every detail, things most of the survivors didn't know anything about. He told her about the strange noises in the jungle, how the trees moved and how some of them claimed to have seen it. His plan to get a signal and how someone had knocked him out. He told her about Rousseau's message and how it had been playing for sixteen years. How he had met her and what she had said about The Others. The second Sayid talked about her hearing whispers, Cinema shifted a bit and looked sick. He told her about the polar bear, about the raft, how Boone had just died and how he planned on going out to talk with the man named John Locke who had been with him when it happened. Then he told her about Claire and Ethan. _

"_There are other people on this island and I believe their here to do us harm."_

_Cinema thought for a second. It sounded almost like some fantasy novel then real life. It seemed like too much to take in. Sighing, Cinema looked at Sayid._

"_You don't think we'll be rescued?"_

"_I honestly don't know. _

_Cinema stared at her hands before looking at Sayid. She knew he had told her the truth._

"_Now you Cinema, please try your hardest to remember any detail. Claire can't."_

"_Well it's just like I told Jack. Once the turbulence started on the plane I blacked out and woke up in the ocean. There weren't any sounds or people, or wreckage…I swan to shore and that's when I saw the metal sticking out of me…"_

_Cinema showed Sayid the scar._

"_I was bleeding to death…I past out and all I remember is faintly hearing whispers, voices. I couldn't make out what they were saying but one stood out…a man. Next thing I knew…and this seemed like seconds after I past out on the beach…I was alone in the jungle with a torch near me. I was scared and ran…I thought I heard someone calling by name but I kept running…that's when I came here."_

_Sayid stared at her for a moment before nodding. _

"_You said you tried to get a signal?" _

"_Yes, from the radio in the plane."_

_Cinema tried to smile but couldn't._

"_Too bad my husband isn't here…he's great with radios."_

_Sayid then smiled before reaching over and gently touching her shoulder._

"_You're a very brave woman Cinema, you're lucky to be alive."_

_Cinema then noticed the young blond woman sitting a few feet away. Her head lowered._

"_That your girl?"_

_Sayid looked over his shoulder at Shannon and smiled._

"_Sort of."_

"_I heard it was her brother that died? Boone?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that."_

_Just then Jack and Kate walked over, Jack's eyes darted at Sayid._

"_You bothering her?"_

_Before Sayid could say anything Cinema shook her head._

"_No he wasn't."_

_Jack looked down at Cinema before kneeling down on one knee._

"_How are those cuts? Feel any better?"_

_Cinema looked at her hands and arms before shrugging. _

"_Their okay."_

"_I didn't know what size shoe you are so there's a bunch of different pairs over here…maybe you can look at them?"_

_Kate asked. Cinema looked up and smiled._

"_Thank you…"_

"_Kate."_

"_Kate, thanks."_

_Cinema got up, taking a second to stand up straight before following her. Jack and Sayid meanwhile watched. _

_A few hours later Cinema was introduced to everyone at the caves. By then they had all heard her story and understood she was one of the good guys. Just as scared and confused as them. Kate commented that most of the luggage was still on the beach and tomorrow they would look for hers. Cinema found a pair of high top sneakers that were size too big but laced them up tight. Thanking her, she sat by one of the fires beside a very friendly and large guy named Hurley, and Charlie and the girl Claire who held her newborn baby and fed him. _

_They ate fish and fruit, all sitting around trying to get to know each other. _

_Charlie asked Cinema if she had ever heard of a band called Drive Shaft. Cinema shook her head no. When Charlie started to sing their hit song Cinema smiled and told him she had heard that song a few times on the radio. _

_Before, as everyone went to bed Cinema stayed by, watching the fire. She wasn't tired. In fact she was scared._

"_You can't remember anything either?"_

_Cinema turned as Claire sat closer, holding her baby. Cinema bit down on her bottom lip and shook her head._

"_No."_

"_Yeah…I know the feeling."_

_Cinema then looked down at the baby and smiled._

"_He's beautiful."_

_Claire looked down and smiled. _

"_Thanks…"_

_The next day Cinema went to the beach with Kate and met the rest of them. Michael, and his son Walt along with Sun's husband Jin were busy putting the raft together. The three of them seemed very friendly and surprised to meet her. _

"_Are those tattoos?"_

_Walt the little boy asked. _

_Cinema laughed._

"_Yes they are."_

"_Their pretty."_

"_Thank-you."_

_Cinema then looked at the raft._

"_Wow…you guys build this yourself."_

_Michael wiped his brow and smiled proudly._

"_Yep, and it's going to get us all saved."_

_Cinema met Sawyer, who only had a few belongings of hers. Cinema took the new clothes she found and her makeup bag. Sawyer seemed cocky, but willing enough to give her the stuff back._

"_Take it easy film strip!"_

_He called out as Kate and her walked away. Cinema raised an eyebrow._

"_Huh?"_

_Kate smiled._

"_You'll get used to it."_

_At that exact moment Richard paced back and forth in Ben's living room as Ben sat completely calm on his sofa. Tom sat across from them in one of the easy chairs. _

"_We move in soon, the boat will do just fine since their trying to launch that raft."_

_Tom laughed, amused._

"_Yeah, like that is going to work."_

"_Get the boy and then we'll figure out what to do next."_

_Richard stopped, looking at Ben._

"_What do you mean that's it?"_

"_I mean after we get Walt we all return here and think of what's next."_

"_We're getting her back aren't we Ben?"_

"_Who, you're little coma girl who disappeared in the jungle?"_

_Richard glared at him, Tom nervously eyed both of them without saying a word. _

"_We'll get her soon Richard, I understand how badly you want her…but maybe that's a lesson you'll have to remember. If you're going to have a pet, make sure it doesn't run away._

_Richard shook his head before leaving out the front door and slamming it. Going on Ben's front lawn he rubbed his neck and stared up at the sky. He hoped to God she was okay. _


	5. The hatch

"Hey film strip, you all right?"

Cinema broke out of her trance. She had been sitting on the beach that afternoon and staring down at her wedding band. She had been thinking about George and how badly she wanted to see him right now. Over the last four years George had been her comfort. He somehow always made things so much better. Sitting here on this strange and terrifying island, she hoped to God he didn't think she was dead.

Looking up, she saw Sawyer.

"Hummm?"

She had been here with the survivors for nearly three days now and still she couldn't remember anything. She had gotten her strength back and now knew almost everyone. She saw that mostly everyone slept in the caves which were a few miles back. Ten or so stayed behind on the beach, either by choice or on guard to watch the raft. She hadn't heard much of anything else. Only overhearing Sayid talk with Locke and Jack about some sort of hatch. Cinema decided to stay as much away as possible from that and stick with people. Safety in numbers seemed the best bet. She hadn't recovered most of her luggage, but most of it. Trying to get used to the heat, and the rough living she decided to stay on the beach instead of the caves. Right away Jack was quickly to disagree.

"I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"I can't stay in that jungle Jack, creeps me out. Anyways I'll be with people…don't worry."

So she stayed close in the small tent she build herself with left over wreckage and stayed awake most of the night. Staring up at the stars and kept thinking of George and praying she would see him soon. Each time she closed her eyes she heard that man's voice calling out her name.

That morning she had given a hand with the raft and then had some fish with the others on the beach. Sitting here, a sea green scar tied in her hair, she looked up at Sawyer.

"You okay?"

Cinema tried to smile.

"Yeah…fine."

"Getting plenty of color aren't you?"

Cinema looked down at her arms. She felt sunburn yet her arms looked richly tanned.

"Yeah I guess so…"

Not really wanting to talk, Cinema picked herself up and dusted the sand off her jeans. Smiling at Sawyer, she stuck her hands in her pockets and walked down the beach alone.

That's when Rousseau came out of the jungle telling everyone The Others were coming. Cinema turned quickly around and stared with wide eyes. Right away her heart began to race. Somehow, in the pit of her stomach she knew the owner of that voice she heard was coming.

He was coming for her.

At that exact moment Richard felt sick to his stomach. Sitting on the front steps of his home he shared with Tom, Richard had his head slightly lowered between both of his knees. Juliet walked over, her eyes worried.

"Richard?"

Richard looked up as she walked over.

"What's wrong?"

Richard gave a disgusted look.

"Nothing, it's just I don't think getting this boy is that bright of an idea."

Juliet stared at him, her eyes agreed.

"None of Ben's ideas are bright."

Richard tried to smile but couldn't find the strength.

"I'm worried."

Richard looked up as Juliet spoke.

"About what?"

"Goodwin. I think something might be wrong."

"I'm sure he's okay."

But Richard sensed the same thing Juliet felt, and knew he was telling a lie. Juliet sighed before motioning over to the house.

"Where is your famous roommate?"

Richard looked over his shoulder and shook his head.

"Sitting up at the dock. Sick thing is I think Tom enjoys half of this stuff."

Juliet smirked.

"I think your right."

At the village, there were thirty homes in total. Half of them were shared. The more important people had their own private homes, and the rest were mostly married or like Richard had roommates. Richard most of the time hardly spent any time in the village at all. He found his place in the jungle, camped out at the temple with the rest of them. He believed that's how they were supposed to live to begin with. His time at the house though was very low key. Tom commented a few times how much Richard kept to himself. He was a very neat man who often never showed his face. Tom joked he enjoyed sharing the house with such a handsome man…most of all one who didn't look a day over two hundred, but wished he was a little more friendly.

But Richard kept to himself, and that's how he liked it. His bedroom was like a monk's cell. The full sized bed with neatly made every day and never looked slept in. He had a dresser, which had a single lamp on it, and his desk with had rolled up maps and papers along with a few of his bottled ship models he worked on as a hobby. In fact besides walking the island, and reading that was the thing he enjoyed to do best. His closet had the same looking clothes in it. Dark slacks and button up shirts. His nightstand had his wrist watch on it whenever he wasn't wearing it and the locket.

The locket few had known about.

"Let's go inside and get out of this heat…make us some drinks."

Richard looked up at Juliet and smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea."

Once they were in, the air seemed ten times cooler. That was one of the best things about these small little hones, the A.C was always on full blast. Walking in, Juliet smiled. Tom definitely owned most of the house. His certain style showed through with the furniture and artwork.

Richard didn't seem to mind though. Both went to the kitchen and over towards the bar. Unscrewing one of the bottles, Richard watched Juliet get the ice out.

"You think their going to get him?"

Juliet asked.

Richard sighed before taking down two glasses.

"Oh I'm sure they will."

"And then what?"

Richard thought for a second, staring down at the counter.

"After that I don't think…hopefully Ben knows what he's doing."

"I'm not so sure of that."

Juliet began breaking up the ice before Richard looked up and stared at her for a second.

Nearly three years ago when Juliet first arrived, a few months into her new life on the island, Richard and her had slept together. Juliet was showing inters in Goodwin, and Richard suspected had just begun to sleep with him as well. This was back when she thought she was a free woman, and didn't know half the things she did about the island now. Richard remembered the two had decided to sit down and have dinner at her place, all the while Ben watched them like hawks from his front porch that evening. Richard remembered not having the heart to tell Juliet the problems they were having with the pregnant women here. She knew in time she would find out…along with the truth about everything else and him.

He remembered her asking his age and how hard he had started laughing. A confused, yet small smile on her lips as she watched him. Ten drinks later Richard found himself rolling around in bed with her, both sweating and gasping for air. This was the first time he had been with a woman since Eloise…which was going on thirty years now.

He remembered when they finished how they laid together in bed. Juliet reached over and turned the light on at the nightstand. That's when she saw the locket and opened it.

"Who is she?"

Richard, who was still trying to catch his breath looked over. Right away a weight replaced his heart.

"She's…a woman, I knew long ago."

"This painting inside it…looks old…'

Richard looked down at himself, feeling nothing but emptiness.

"Yeah well…it happened a long time ago."

Juliet then looked over at Richard before gently touching his face.

"You're a good friend Richard, you know that right?"

Richard looked at Juliet and smiled. He knew everything was all right between them now. After that they simply lived as friends, nothing more of that. Richard knew in the back of Ben's mind he knew about what happened, yet never found the guts to confront Richard. Time went on and Juliet became involved with Goodwin, which Richard thought was for the best. There wasn't any hard feeling…he didn't love her.

But each night before he fell asleep, he would open the locket and stare at the photo.

Now Juliet and Richard sat together on the sofa and drank their drinks, not saying a word and feeling very depressed.

By nightfall a lot had happened.

The raft had been launched and Claire's baby had been taken by Rousseau. Sayid and Charlie went into the jungle, while Sun tried to calm Claire's nerves. Cinema saw she was on the verge of a metal breakdown. In fact ever since the warning everyone seemed on edge. Most of them had taken the warning seriously and had taken their belongings back to the caves. Cinema being one of them didn't fully trust it.

Somehow it seemed like a trap.

Sitting Indian style, Cinema stared at the campfires and wondered what was taking the rest of them so long. She had over heard that science teacher say something about the hatch again and then something that sounded like blowing it up. Deciding to stay out of it, Cinema simply sat there not saying a word.

An hour later Sayid and Charlie returned with the baby. A sigh of relief went through everyone. Charlie explained that Rousseau was crazy, that she had made up the whole story of the others and had lit the black smoke herself. Sitting by the fire, Cinema caught a very annoyed look come from Sayid.

That's when Jack, Hurley, Kate, and Locke returned with news.

Artz was dead, but they had blown the hatch and were waiting until morning to check it out. Jack told them to stay together and that there was nothing to worry about.

That's when Locke told him he was leaving, that he didn't believe in waiting and left. Cinema watched as Kate slowly followed. Ten minutes or so past until Jack stood up.

"Damnit!"

Cinema heard Jack swear under his breath. Glancing up, she saw him getting ready to go.

Hurley stood up in shock as Jack began getting ready to leave.

"Dude you're going with them? What about all that stuff about waiting to see the sunrise?"

Jack turned when he ran straight into Cinema.

"You're not her caretaker Jack."

Jack turned, his eyes tired.

"What?"

Cinema looked at him.

"Kate…sounds like she 'always' wants to come along and 'always' wants to be one of the boys. I mean I haven't been here more then a week but I can see you worry about her. If she's going to keep doing it…maybe it's for a reason."

"Like what?"

"For you to always save her."

Jack worked a small smile before shaking his head.

"I'm just scared those two are going to break their necks down there…I'm going."

"Need help?"

Jack paused, hands on his hips.

"You really want to?"

"Not really, but hey…I've been wondering what this hatch is anyways. Maybe it might jog my memory or something…"

Before Jack could say another word Cinema got up and began heading towards the jungle. Jack followed.

Fifteen minutes later they slowly lowered themselves into the hatch. Jack and Cinema stayed close, looking down the dark and dripping hallway. A low humming filled the air.

"Jack…"

Cinema softly said. Jack looked down and the key around his neck slowly pulled forward towards the wall. Cinema's earrings did the same. A complete look of confusion spread across their faces when suddenly music began blasting from what sounded like a stereo system in the other room. Cinema and Jack jumped.

Cinema then raised an eyebrow.

"Mamma Cass?"

"What?"

"It's Mamma Cass that's playing."

"Kate! Locke!"

Jack yelled again. That's when they entered a huge dome of a room. Tons of computer equipment was everywhere along with a screen that looked dated from the early 1980's. Cinema held the flashlight looking around in wonder as Jack stepped over towards the computer.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The music cut off and Jack and Cinema looked up. Locke stood there, off near the wall an unseen person held a gun to his head.


	6. Blood in the surf

Cinema sat on the sofa of the hatch watching the orientation film for what seemed like the hundredth time. Sitting cross legged in jeans and a black tank-top she watched the film closely, her eyes fixed on the screen. Jack appeared, a water bottle in one hand. Pausing in the doorway he smiled shaking his head.

"How many times are you and Locke going to watch that thing?"

Beside Cinema was a notebook she had found in one of the desks, a black sharpie was beside it along with notes she had been taking. Looking up, her golden colored eyes flickered for a moment before she shook her head and put her hands underneath her chin.

"Until we understand what it means."

Jack walked over, sitting beside Cinema before taking a drink of the water and handing it to her.

"Thanks."

Cinema took a swig before eyeing the screen.

"Locke's right, there's a big chunk missing at the end and a small one in the beginning…I've dealt with film like this, the old stock and it looks like someone by hand removed it."

Jack sat on the edge of the sofa shaking his head before motioning towards the hatch's computer.

"You don't really believe all this do you?"

Cinema looked before shrugging.

"I believe that your friend Desmond was scared to death of what would happen if he didn't press that button. I believe he stayed down here for three long years for a good reason…and I believe it was a good thing Sayid was able to fix the computer."

"You can't be serious…"

"You really don't like things you can't explain or fix do you Jack?"

"Now you're starting to sound like Locke."

"I'm right aren't I? Nobody is putting a gun to your head and telling you to stay and help press it. Locke and I and a few of the others got it."

"Yeah but how long does this keep going on for?"

Cinema looked at the notes that mostly meant nothing before looking Jack straight in the eyes.

"Until something happens."

Jack sighed, knowing he wasn't getting anywhere with her and got up before going over to the record player. Flipping through the albums he smiled.

"You like Fleetwood Mac?"

Cinema looked up.

"Yeah."

Jack put the record down and turned it on. Static at first was heard and then lovely music filled the hatch. Cinema hid a laugh.

"Gold Dust Woman…now that's a classic."

Jack smirked before sitting down beside her.

Just then the computer began sounding off. Cinema smiled before getting up and going in the next room. Jack waited before he heard the numbers flipping back into place. Once Cinema arrived they sat back saying nothing, just listening to the music.

Little did they know.

They were being watched.

At the Pearl Richard stood behind Ben, his eyes fixed on one of the screens. Ben sat in the chair near the monitors and smiled.

"So, shall we run on over there, smash and record player and take them?"

Ben said holding back from smiling. Richard sat nothing, instead he watched the screen closely.

A few days later Shannon was dead, and new arrivals came to camp. One was Rose's husband, who suspired everyone in being alive. Standing back on the beach with her arms crossed, Cinema watched the two embrace and felt her heart dully ache. Nearly fifty days later and still no hope of rescue. Cinema was slowly beginning to loose hope, the only thing that had gotten her through most of this was the thought of waking up one of these days to find a boat coming, and George on board. Smiling, she watched the two kiss.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Sayid sitting alone at Shannon's grave. It had been an accident, the woman named Ana Lucia thought she was one of others, Shannon had simply been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Cinema had spent most of the morning watching Sayid dig Shannon's grave, simply sitting there underneath the shade of one of the trees and seeing all of grief and rage get taken out on the soil he dug up piece by piece. Looking over at Shannon's brother's grave Cinema had a horrible thought.

They were the lucky ones.

Shannon's funeral had been brief, now everyone mostly walked about the beach not saying much. Cinema could see everyone felt guilty and really didn't know who to blame. Meeting with the woman named Libby, Cinema noticed the large towering man who sat on the beach carving something in what seemed like a huge stick. Walking over, Cinema squinted by the sun.

"Hello."

The man looked up, his accent rich and deep.

"Hello."

Cinema offered her hand.

"Cinema."

"Eko…"

"Mind if I sit?"

Eko didn't say anything, he simply looked at the spot of sand beside him and then looked back up at Cinema. She knew that was a yes. Sitting down, Cinema looked out at the rolling waves ahead of them and sighed.

The two sat in silence as Eko kept carving into the wooden stick. Cinema simply sat there, watching the waves and feeling terrible.

Thirteen days later a lot had happened, and it finally dawned on everyone they had been on this island for two whole months. Cinema mostly stayed out of the way. She knew a lot was happening in the hatch, in fact she was one of the few that new about the man they had hostage there by the name of Henry. Rousseau had captured him in the jungle and now he was being held in the hatch's vault. Cinema had only seen this man once while she was down there. It was the same day Sayid was interrogating him, not believing his story. Cinema and Locke simply stood by watching, knowing Sayid's grief over Shannon had reached a boiling point. It was then that Cinema lost almost all her respect for Jack when he tried to stop everything and wouldn't let Locke enter in the numbers. Cinema screamed at Jack but he refused. That's when the beeping started and the number sign turned red, weird symbols showed and then Locke was able to stop it. When everything settled down Cinema couldn't believe what had just happened. Her stomach felt sick and she knew if Locke hadn't of let Jack have his way something horrible would of happened. Before leaving the hatch Cinema slapped Jack across the face.

"How dare you!"

She hissed at him, before he could try to explain she left. As she walked out into the jungle, not wanting to stay in the hatch a minute longer, Jack chased her out.

"Cinema!"

He grabbed her arm, making her face him.

"Cinema don't tell me you believe all this! You're all crazy!"

Cinema pulled back her hand, her eyes burning into Jack's.

"No Jack…you and Kate feel as though your our leaders, but you're not…and frankly I'm pretty sick of you two now."

"Sayid was going to kill him!"

"You wanna know something Jack? When the vault's door was open for just a split second that man stared at me…and he was grinning. He's lying Jack…and if you're too blind to see that and to see that entering those numbers are important, then you're just like one of them."

Before he could say another word Cinema stormed through the jungle. Jack simply stood there feeling guilty.

Sayid had questioned Henry about Cinema, but he claimed he didn't know her or had never seen her before in his entire life.

Now Michael was gone, taken by the others. Jack, Kate, and Sawyer claimed they even saw one of them and that they had made a deal. Don't cross a certain line on the island and they would leave them alone. Of course plenty of questions came back to Claire and her, but both couldn't answer. They described the man who had talked to them, but Claire and Cinema couldn't remember. Now a shadow had fallen over the island. Michael and Walt were with these people, and they could come for the rest at any moment.

But Cinema didn't care. She had now moved out on the beach were most of them had returned. She could sense Jack's ideas for the caves had spooked everyone after Michael had been taken. Now she slept in her small makeshift tent and laid awake most nights thinking of George. She wondered where he was? How he reacted when he found out her plane had crashed? And still hung onto the hope that he would be looking for her.

She barley spoke to anyone, but always helped out. She liked keeping to herself and helped out in the hatch a few times a week whenever Locke was busy and entered the numbers. Each time she wouldn't even dare to open the vault door. That man terrified her.

Instead she mostly hung out with Eko. Both didn't say much but had a good understanding. They talked out different things, religion, the island, and their past life's. Eko had shared with her about his brother and all the events that had lead him to this island. Cinema spoke of her parents, her past relationships, her prior drug use, and George. They talked things that would never be spoken to anyone else. They had formed a special trust and Cinema knew Eko had become her only real friend.

That's when Eko began building the church. Charlie and Cinema helped, trying to pass the time and know in some strange way they had now become the outcasts of the survivors. As they worked Charlie and Cinema would sing and often laugh, even once they made Eko crack a smile when both began signing off key. It was something that made them forget about their worries and the pain.

Then Michael returned.

Cinema remembered sitting on the beach, eating some Dharma chips with Charlie when she heard he had returned with news of The Others. Running to the hatch, Cinema wanted to know what was going on. When she reached the hatch, Kate stood guard and blocked her way.

"You shouldn't come in."

"Piss off Kate!"

Cinema snapped before pushing her to the side, going in she saw Michael was exhausted and being looked over by Jack. She slowly walked over as he told them about where he had been. He described a group of people who lived in tents, they had no guns and simply lived out in the jungle. Cinema listened, knowing something didn't sound right.

"If they just live in huts and tents and are like you said Michael…jungle people…then how did they fix me up?"

Cinema lifted the side of her shirt exposing the scar. Michael looked at her, his eyes wide and almost wild.

"I don't know! Maybe they have a doctor or something! But you're not listening! We can take them! We can get my son!"

Locke listened, his arms crossed before looking at Cinema.

"Stranger things have happened on this island…believe me."

Cinema all the meanwhile, didn't feel right. Something felt wrong.

The next day…Ana Lucia and Libby were dead.

Michael claimed it was the Others, that Ben had escaped and killed the two women and then shot him. Word traveled fast through the camp and everyone was in a state of shock. Cinema found out while she was with Eko. Both had built their tents a few feet away from each other and were slipping. They planned on getting Charlie up in the morning to go back to working on the church.

Cinema had been dreaming a wonderful thing. She was standing on the beach one early morning and George was there. His hands stuffed in his jean pockets and looking exactly as he did when he dropped her off at the airport. He was smiling. Cinema had felt such an overwhelming feeling of relief she remembered she couldn't even move, she simply just sat there staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"George! I'm still alive! Please come and get me!"

George didn't say anything, he just kept smiling, slightly squinting from the sun before pointing. Cinema turned and saw what he was pointing at. In the foam of the surf was blood washing up to shore.

That's when she woke up and Eko pulled the flap of her tent open. It seemed a million degrees in there and she was sweating, her heart racing.

Cinema still shaken by the dream blinked and looked up at him.

"Something has happened."

Without saying another word she followed Eko into the jungle.

An hour later they found the pearl. The three of them sat in the darkness, watching the screen. Cinema saw the utter look of loss in Locke's eyes as the video went on.

Fifteen minutes later they came up top and learned that Ana Lucia and Libby were dead.

Cinema went to hatch with Eko and both stood before the two bodies. Eko then kneeled down and began to pray. Cinema cupped her elbows with her hands and simply stared down at the two women she had just started getting to know. Right away pity filled her heart, both seemed like good and misunderstood people.

Eko spoke softly to Cinema after that he was abandoning the church and that he sensed Locke no longer believed the numbers were important. He told Cinema in a very calm and soft spoken voice that he had a feeling this was what he was supposed to do. Cinema simply nodded before Eko asked what she thought of the video they found in the pearl.

Cinema shrugged.

"I don't know what I think. But I know whatever you're doing…it's the right thing."

Eko nodded before holding out his hand. In the background Michael and Jack were talking about getting the weapons and going into the jungle to get Walt.

"Michael is going to ask if you will join them…"

Cinema looked over her shoulder at him.

"You think so?"

"Yes."

Cinema bit her bottom lip slightly before turning back to her friend.

"Goodbye Mr. Eko…I'll see you soon."

Eko gave a small smile and nodded again before Cinema left the hatch for the last time.

A few hours later Ana Lucia and Libby's graves were dug. Everyone stood around, a silence had washed over the beach. Hugo stood before Libby's grave and spoke after Jack made a short speech about Ana. The sun shinned down as everyone stared down at the two graves. Cinema stood among the crowd not saying a word. Earlier she had caught up with Jack who filled her in on what happened.

"Libby…she died a little after Ana, we did everything we could so she wouldn't suffer."

"Did she say anything?"

Jack looked as though he had been through hell, shaking his head he started towards the beach.

"Michael…she said Michael."

Cinema stopped, thinking of that. Was Libby's last words asking if Michael was okay? Or something else? Pushing that thought away she followed the rest and now stood at the funeral feeling as though something horrible was going to happen. That's when Sayid pulled her aside and confessed he didn't feel completely right about Michael's plan to go to the others camp, and that he wasn't sure if Michael's story of the hatch really matched up. Cinema silently agreed and then Sun began to yell about a boat.


	7. No!

As her friends began to drop in the field, Cinema stood completely frozen with fear. She could hear them coming, they were surrounding them.

Two days ago Desmond's sailboat returned to the island. Drunk and completely loosing his mind he said something that sent chills up Cinema's spine.

"We're in a bloody snow globe!"

Watching, her arms crossed by Ana and Libby's grave, she sensed something horrible was going to happen. That's when Sayid took her aside, his face drawn and tired.

"Cinema, honestly…do you believe everything Michael said?"

Cinema watched out at the water where Desmond's sailboat stayed. Everyone had pretty much gathered away and were surrounding Desmond who stumbled up with the other men on shore. Cinema glanced down at the two freshly dug graves and sighed.

"No, not really."

"Do you believe he would do anything to get his son back?"

Cinema looked at him, before she could answer Sayid told her he sensed Michael would ask her to come along as well. That more then likely he could beg her, saying that maybe she might be of some help since in a way she had been there before. Cinema looked at Sayid as though he was crazy.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I'll be discussing this with the others he'll insist to bring along…but I have a plan, and I need your help…if your willing."

Cinema listened.

The thought of going back into the jungle where they were terrified Cinema, but after hearing Sayid out she completely understood and had this strange feeling that perhaps the man they kept in the hatch by the name of Henry really didn't kill those two women at all. After hearing about Sayid taking the sailboat and how he planned to talk with the others of a signal, he told her not to trust Michael. As horrible as it was, she believed him. An hour later, just like clockwork Michael came up to her while she sat in the sand. Desmond was leaning against one of the huts drinking from a bottle. The two were about fifteen feet away from each other. Staring at him, Cinema shook her head and felt uneasy.

Maybe he was right…

Then Michael walked over.

"Hey Cinema, got a second?"

Cinema looked up before noticing Desmond was watching from afar.

"Yeah sure, what's up."

Michael kneeled in front of her.

"Listen, a few of us are going out to try and get Walt back…Jack, Kate, Sawyer…we've made a plan."

"A plan?"

"I was with these people Cinema, I know you can't remember anything but their just a bunch of jungle people. They eat fish, and fruit, they have no weapons…hell they have less then us."

"But my side…"

Cinema touched the side of her shirt before Michael shook his head.

"Cinema, they live in huts…they have no guns."

"What about the ones they took from Jack?"

"I was there long enough not to see them, there's less then twenty…we can take them!"

"You really think they have Walt?"

Michael's eyes became serious before he nodded.

"Yes."

"How many are going?"

"Well, so far like I said. Jack, Kate, Sawyer…and I was hoping you."

"So counting yourself…you only want to take five people?"

"It's better that way, no risk."

"What about safety in numbers?"

"I'm taking the people that I think will be useful."

"Then what about Sayid?"

"What?"

"Don't you think he would be smart to bring along?"

Michael just stared at her, his eyes desperate.

"Cinema please…I need your help…"

Cinema glanced over and saw Sayid standing further down the beach, remembering everything he said Cinema sighed before nodding.

"Okay…"

"You'll go?"

Michael sounded suspired.

"Yeah I'll go. I don't know how much help I'll be…but I'll go."

Michael smiled while Desmond watched.

Now here she was, standing there feeling her insides shake as she heard shouting. Where was Sayid? He told her everything was going to be all right? Feeling completely terrified, Cinema stood there a second longer before darkness over took her.

Michael…he had done this to them? He had admitted in the jungle he had killed Ana and Libby. He had admitted he was setting them up for a trap. Now they had caught them, and Sayid's plan had failed. As Cinema floated in the darkness, a million thoughts came at her all at once. She tried her hardest to think of George but Desmond's words kept repeating in her mind over and over again.

"We're in a bloody snow globe!"

The next thing Cinema knew she was kneeling in-between Jack and Kate. Their mouths were bound, and their hands were tied behind their backs. The darkness went away the moment the bags were taken off their heads. Cinema couldn't remember anything, it seemed like just seconds ago that they were all captured in the field. She remembered they found the capsule dump, and now they began hearing whispers. Now they were surrounding by them, as Michael with guilty eyes stood back.

Cinema kneeled there, watching everything play out before she began to wiggle her wrists a little, freeing them up by the rope. One of the others pulled their gags out of their mouths as Kate began to talk back. Henry appeared, a small smile on his face, his eyes focusing on her. That's when he threw a set of keys to Michael and told him he did very good, that Walt and him were now free to leave the island on the boat. Watching him go, Cinema's heart raced.

Were these people really them? Kate had figured out a lot of it had been fake. Their beards and dirty clothing were all an illusion to make them look as though they were roughing it out in the jungle for years. The truth was they were smart…and they had weapons.

They began telling Hugo he was free, that he could return back to camp and tell the others what had happened. Cinema felt her heart beating out of her chest before she felt the rope that held her wrists together undo. She stared at the man named Tom with the fake beard and within seconds everything played out in her mind.

That's when she jumped up and charged towards him. Everyone looked surprised as Cinema raced towards him, hoping that maybe she could knock the gun out of his hand so the others would get confused and her friends could make a run for it. Within seconds everything happened before Henry stepped forward, a shotgun by his side.

He aimed it right at Cinema's chest and fired.

"NO!"

Sawyer yelled.

Cinema stopped dead in her tracks, looking down at herself she just saw blood. Standing there for a second she saw the shocked expressions on her friend's faces before falling backwards off the dock and into the water with a splash.

Jack began to struggle before one of the others hit him hard in the face.

Tom looked over at Henry and shook his head before eying the water.

"Richard is going to kill you."

The man named Henry looked at the water and shrugged.

"I wouldn't worry about that."

Just then the sky lit up.


	8. Something else

"Cinema, open your eyes…"

Cinema's wide eyes snapped open and for a brief second she expected to find herself back home in Los Angeles with George. Sleeping in their bed in their condo, looking up at the freshly painted white ceiling and faintly hearing the ocean in the distance. She expected to open her eyes and see the thin curtains blow in and out, to feel the soft silky feeling of the sheets and pillows underneath her and then hear her husband's voice as he hummed and walked in bringing them their morning coffee. Every morning it was like this, the two would sit together in bed until nine or so on Saturdays and drink their coffee and share the newspaper together.

Instead, what she looked up at was the clear blue sky.

Coughing, suddenly everything came rushing back. Her eyes widening she quickly shot up and remembered what happened. On instinct her hands went to where she had been shot and found nothing. Instead her shirt just clung to her, no blood, no wound.

It wasn't possible.

Taking a deep breath in her eyes slowly looked over and saw him sitting there underneath the shade of the tree.

He was dressed in a dark blue button up shirt and gray slacks. His eyes dark and haunting. He sat there looking at her before smiling.

"Would you like some water?"

Cinema just sat there, knowing it had to be some sort of trick.

"Where am I?"

"Just outside the temple."

"The temple?"

The man nodded.

"I brought you here after the others left the dock, I was hiding in the bushes and saw what happened. I dove in after you."

"The others?"

The man nodded again.

"You know, the ones who attacked your friends."

"Is that who you are?"

The man sighed before shaking his head and leaning against the tree.

"No, I did try to be a bumper between those people and the island, but seeing the way Ben is taking things, I feel I have to distance myself."

"What are you talking about?"

The man smirked and shook his head.

"In good time…"

Cinema touched her shirt again and looked down at herself.

"I was shot, I felt it hit me before I hit the water…what happened?"

"The man who shot you doesn't understand that when you first came to this island I did something…something that made you survive, I had Jacob touch you."

"What?!"

"Jacob, he's the person who…well keeps the island in order. He helped me help you, now you're special…you're like me."

"What are you talking about!?"

The man got up slowly and stared down at her, chills went down Cinema's spine.

"You're like me now, Jacob promised me I wouldn't have to be alone forever…and you look so much like her…"

He tried leaning down to touch her but Cinema jumped up, her eyes wide and terrified.

"Where are my friends!"

"Cinema, please…"

"NO!"

Backing away, she felt her hands begin to shake. The man got up, his hands up in defense, his eyes pleading.

"Please, you just look so much like her…"

Cinema screamed before taking off running into the forest, she needed to escape this madness. Running as fast as she could she wondered yet again how long she had been out. Jumping over roots and hills, her heart pounded in her chest. She needed to get back to the beach and the others. Something terrible had happened.

Running, her sides aches but she was terrified that man was behind her. Running even faster she found herself going down a pathway the second she heard the water. Her boots skidding against the dirt, she made her way down the steep embankment before seeing the shore. Fighting her way through trees she made her way through and broke out into the blinding sunlight.

Standing there for a second her forward motion nearly made her fall forward. Squinting, she looked around before seeing something that made her entire body freeze.

A boat.

It was in the distance, a few miles out. Cinema stood there for a second and couldn't believe it.

They were being rescued.

"George…"

She softly said under her breath before looking around. She needed to find the others.

That's when she heard him, breaking through the tree line just like her.

"Cinema please wait!"

Cinema turned, her eyes big before running straight into the water. It seemed to be the only escape. Diving under the crystal clear surface, she found her strength returning ten times that it was before. Swimming as fast as she could underneath, she broke through for a moment completely soaked before turning around.

She couldn't believe she was all ready fifty or so yards out, for a brief second she knew it wasn't possible…she had just dove in.

But that man was still on the shore, screaming his name. Turning around, she eyed the boat and continued swimming towards it, not knowing exactly how long again she had been out, or that everyone back on the beach claimed she was dead. Sawyer informed everyone shaking his head days ago, saying he saw her shot square in the chest with his own eyes.

But she wasn't dead…she was now something else.


	9. Can't get back

For George Minkowski the end came sudden and very painful.

He remembered that beautiful warm day when he drove Cinema to the airport and how that tiny strange fluttering feeling kept repeating in the back of his stomach the second he saw her disappear into the lobby. Driving back he shrugged it off and listened to the radio as loud as he could. The two had been together for five years then, and George could honestly say this was the happiest he had ever been.

They had met in New Mexico and just a few hours after meeting her he knew she was the one. Nearly a lifelong bachelor, he had never really thought of settling down. He had little to no family and had just become overtaken with his work. When he met Cinema he somehow knew she was different.

He had gotten her off the drugs and made her move back to Los Angeles with him. By then the two were living together and he had helped get her back on her feet, only a few months after meeting her he remembered walking hand in hand with her on the boardwalk when he turned and smiled, looking right into her golden eyes.

"I love you."

He remembered Cinema smiling and leaning over to kiss his stubby cheek.

"I love you too George."

Cinema had become his everything, his comfort, and his one true pleasure in life. Thinking back on their small wedding in the desert he remembered very single detail of that day, how nervous he was, and how beautiful she looked clutching wild tiger lily's. He remembered standing with her that day watching the beautiful red and orange sunset and how she had laid her head against his chest and smiled.

He remembered her sense of humor, how she would be reading film books and magazines in bed while he sat up doing paperwork. He remembered in the mornings whenever he was shaving how she would come up behind him in an old faded T-shirt and a pair of his boxers and spray him with his shaving cream. He remembered how they would roughhouse and roll around on the floor laughing like little kids.

He remembered traveling with her, and how much fun they had together.

He remembered going out to dinner, having wine in their living room, and laughing with friends. He remembered listening to old records with her and laying on their sofa curled up together just passing the time.

He remembered that right before the trip to Australia over dinner, the two were sitting on their small little balcony splitting a bottle of wine when he reached across and held her hand and looked her straight in the eye and said…

"Let's try for a baby."

He remembered the stunned look on her face, the two really hadn't thought of children at all for their five years together. Smiling, he remembered her leaning across the table and kissing him deeply. They decided to wait until both of them got home and see what fate had in store for them.

He remembered watching her tan while they were in Australia, how he was so busy with his work he really spend any good time with her. He remembered making love to her and how totally exhausted he would be afterwards while she would hike herself up on one elbow and smile at him before rubbing his chest.

He remembered her eyes and her beautiful smile…

He remembered hearing on the news about the crash and how his knees buckled and how he fell.

His fellow co-workers tried to be supportive, it had been nearly four months…the rescue team hadn't found anyone, just wreckage.

They were all dead.

He remembered standing in the bathroom with a razor, his eyes bloodshot and worn from crying. Night after night he would have dreams of her, laying beside him in the cool darkness of the bedroom as the wind blew the curtains in and always stare down at him, her eyebrow raised.

"Why didn't you come with me George? Why?"

He would always wake up in a cold sweat, gasping for air before bringing his hands to his face and seeing his wedding band and completely losing it. He would cry until he couldn't cry anymore.

He remembered nearly slitting his wrist when the phone rang.

It was a man…Charles Widmore.

He needed George to join his team due to his vast knowledge in radio commutations. The second he mentioned it was a secret mission, George wiped his raw eyes and shook his head. He still felt dizzy and looked down at the razor in his other hand.

When he was about to say no and hang up Mr. Widmore said…

"I know where your wife is."

George froze.

"You…what?"

"She's on an island, with the other survivors from the crash. I am the only one who knows where it is. If you tell anyone this I promise you, you'll never see you again. I can find your wife…now are you in or out."

George blinked, it had to be some sort of joke. Cinema was dead, if there was any island they would have found it. Standing there gripping the phone he looked down at his wedding band and said…

"Yes, I'm in."

A week later George was dead.

When he got on the freighter he was warned not to mention the island nor his wife, if he did at all he would be taken back to the main land. When George tried to question this, he saw the men with guns and decided to keep his mouth shut.

It was nearly Christmas, sitting on the freighter one rainy night he tilted back his head and sighed. If none of this would have happened he planned on Cinema being pregnant by now, both enjoying the holidays together.

He wanted to see her so badly it hurt.

Several days into the freighter, they got a signal.

There were people on the island.

George so badly wanted to ask them if Cinema was there or if she was all right. Eyeing the men with the guns again, he took a deep breath and told the voices on the other line to hold tight and that they were sending a chopper.

He began to wonder what had become of the woman they had sent to the island.

As they got close to the island…the flashes started.

They were tiny ones, memories of his life. His parents, school, drag racing as a teenager, and his boring somewhat dull life working.

Then the memories of Cinema began to come, the flashes lasted longer and whenever he broke out of it his head throbbed and his nose as gushing blood. The others on the boat began to get very nervous as George began to black out.

He remembered all those lovely memories of Cinema and himself. They seemed so real up until he flashed back, his vision blurring and the taste of blood in the back of his throat.

That's when they strapped him down in the medical bay. The flashes were becoming much faster now, and his head was beginning to hurt worse and worse.

He remembered being at the state fair with Cinema on the Ferris wheel, in fact that's where he proposed.

Towards the end he remembered very little, the flashes were becoming so much faster that he honestly didn't know what reality was or what wasn't. He remembered meeting two men, Desmond and Sayid. They were from the island.

George was so weak he could barely stand, he prayed the flashes wouldn't take him away. He needed to talk to them.

"You were both on the island?"

They nodded, both confused and scared. The man named Desmond was suffering from the same exact flashes, only slower. George knew within time he would slowly get just like him.

"My wife…Cinema, was she there."

Both men looked at each other before Sayid dropped his eyes.

"Your're name is George Minkowski?"

George nodded, his head pounding.

Desmond took a second before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry brother, but about a week or so ago a few friends of ours saw the people who live on the island shoot your wife."

George stared at the two before another flash happened, this was a memory of the last night Cinema and him had spent together in Australia, the following morning was her flight back home. He remembered the two of them laying underneath the sheet, sweating lightly and looking up at the ceiling fan. George was laying beside Cinema and tracing her tattoos with his finger. Cinema smiled lightly before turning towards him, the moonlight pouring in and sparking against her eyes.

Running her hand through his shaggy hair she smiled before laying her head back down and staring up at him.

When George woke up he nearly threw up.

Desmond and Sayid were still there, their eyes worried.

George couldn't believe it.

His Cinema, his beautiful wife was dead. Shaking his head he felt his insides shake before snapping his eyes closed. The pain hurt so much.

That's when Desmond knelt down beside him, his eyes full of pure pity.

"I'm really sorry brother, I didn't know your wife very well but she was very kind to me. I hate to ask you this now, but they say you run the radios…do you think you could help me?"

George looked up, tears running from his face.

"How?"

"I need to talk to a woman, her name is Penny."

The flashes kept coming, and George became weaker. Finally it all became too much and he simply let go.

Collapsing, his knees buckled and he nearly fell forward as his nose began to gush blood. His head felt as if it was ready to explode. Gasping for breath, he felt everything begin to spin.

_Your wife was shot…_

His face crumpling, he just wanted to let go. He just wanted to be with his wife and away from his madness. His vision blurring he began to shake before the flashes kept coming back to him. Feeling himself float away.

He helped the man named Desmond and saw how truly in love this man was hearing this woman's voice. It was Christmas Eve and he was alone…his Cinema dead.

He tried to find the strength but the memory of Cinema and himself on a Ferris wheel kept coming back to him. He remembered that was the night he proposed and all was right in the world. He remembered the screams from the roller coaster and how beautiful she looked.

Collapsing in Desmond's arms, George felt himself being pulled further and further away. Flashes of his beautiful wife kept appearing before him, laughing and smiling.

"Remember babe, the sky is just for the stars…"

George felt himself going, trying his hardest he shook as more blood gushed from his nose before seeing his wife motion for him to follow her into that beautiful glowing light that surrounded her.

"Come on George, I'm waiting…take me home."

She softly whispered smiling.

"I…can't…get…back…"

Shaking, George took his last breath and let the darkness surround him.

A hemorrhage in his brain killed him seconds later.

At that exact moment Cinema neared the ship, her arms exhausted and her head becoming light. Fighting not to drown, she saw a steel ladder on the side and fought her way closer.

Deep in the back of her heart she knew she needed to get on this ship, swimming as fast as she could she then knew that she must have swan a few miles out. It wasn't possible for such a person to do so and still have strength. Fighting her way through the water her legs kicked and worked her way towards the boat where unknown to her…the love of her life had just died.


	10. its time

Cinema got on board.

Her body aching and her clothes completely soaked and plastered to her body, she brushed her dripping bangs out of her wide golden eyes and searched the deck. The moment she saw the men holding guns she ducked down hiding behind some boxes. Taking a second she wondered if she should give herself away or hide.

Just then she heard some of them talking on their radios.

"Kill anyone on the island on sight."

Right away Cinema's eyes widened.

Hiding behind the box she wanted to slap herself. Of course the first boat she saw in months had to have people who were dangerous. For a brief second she thought maybe they were pirates. Squatting down, she gulped and brushed her wet bangs away, she needed to find a radio or something…anything for help.

Glancing over her shoulder she saw how far away the island really was, at least a few miles out. Looking, she honestly couldn't explain how quickly she had swam here without drowning. In fact…it was impossible. Taking a deep breath she saw her chance and ran towards an open door that lead to the deck, not hearing the incoming chopper in the air.

_**Below deck…**_

Cinema slowly crept down the corridor, her heart pounding in her chest waiting for anyone to jump out. Completely unaware a deck below her was her friends. Hearing horns, and footsteps, Cinema hurried into the first room she found and shut the door.

It was cold.

Shaking, she turned around and froze.

Laying on a table was George.

Blinking it took her a second as she slowly took a step closer.

He laid there, his eyes closed and his hands folded across his shirt. Dried blood around his nose and mouth. Taking a second, she blinked as sunlight poured in through the small tiny glass window onto George's body which was half covered with a sheet.

"George?"

No, it couldn't be him. The chances of him being here were impossible, besides the people on board were dangerous. Taking a step closer her legs shook like water, her wet bangs hung in her face as her heart pounded harder and harder in her chest.

Sniffling in, Cinema reached the table and looked down. That's when her entire world went completely blank.

"No…"

She softly whispered.

For a split second Cinema thought this wasn't real. Simply just some horrible dream she was having. No, George couldn't be dead…she knew it. Instead she wondered exactly how she would react to such a terrible dream. Standing there she slowly reached out her eyes blank and pulled the sheet down. Looking at his hands she saw his wedding band.

Her eyes scanned up to his face, his stubble which was coming in gray, his thin yet beautiful hair, his skin…

She looked at the dry blood and took a second. After everything that had happened, the one thing of hope she had clung onto was laying right here. Remembering when they first met in the desert the night her family's drive-in was closing, she remembered knowing the second she laid eyes on him…

She loved him.

"George…"

Her dry throat said in a low and cracked voice.

"George…wake up."

He just laid there. Reaching down she touched his arm and her stomach rolled. It was cold.

"George…p-please…"

Her throat croaked as she struggled with her own tears.

"George…wake u-up…"

Snapping her eyes shut a cry escaped her before she leaned forward towards the table and gripped onto his shirt.

"Damnit George! Wake up!"

She cried even louder. Just then an alarm began to sound, making Cinema open her bloodshot and tear filled confused eyes. Standing beside her dead husband, she looked around and then up at the ceiling wondering what alarm was going off. Looking down at George all hope left her, if they now knew she was on board she didn't care.

She just wanted to die.

"Cinema…"

Cinema froze.

It was George's voice.

Her eyes growing large she looked down at George's still body before his smooth voice came again, surrounding her.

"Cinema you need to get out…quick, run!"

Cinema stared down at George's body as a silent tear escaped her, she was terrified. Slowly backing up she stared at his lifeless body before a strong arm went around her making her scream.

It was one of the men on the boat, they had a knife.

"Hey little darling, what are you doing here?"

The alarm began to sound louder, Cinema heard people running from above. Struggling, she fought beneath the man's arm but he was too strong. Putting the blade up against Cinema's throat his warm breath filled her ear as he chuckled.

"My, you're a pretty little thing aren't you?"

Cinema fought more, thrashing from side to side and kicking before biting down with all her might on the man's arm. The copper taste of blood filled with mouth as the man grunted and pulled back her hair making her cry out.

Her golden eyes looked at George completely helpless.

"Hey."

A voice she knew filled the air, a voice that made her eyes widen. It was coming from behind them. The man's grip loosed on Cinema enough for her to collapse on the floor hard. Scrambling to stand, Cinema watched as the man…the one with the dark eyes and navy blue button up shirt appeared. The man holding the knife swung around but the other man blocked it and twisted the knife away even though he was much smaller than him. Within seconds the man with the dark eyes head butted the one with the knife and punched him in the gut before watching him fall unconscious to the floor.

Cinema couldn't believe it.

The man with the dark eyes took a second to catch his breath before looking at Cinema.

The two stared at each other before he held out his hand.

"Come on Cinema, time to go home."

Seconds later the bombs went off.


	11. Just like me

Cinema's golden wide eyes snapped open.

For a brief moment she truly believed she was dead.

For a brief period of time, Cinema floated into a dim abyss where only her memory existed. In it, but in the end she always remembered how much they loved her. She remembered how carefree her life was and how everything shattered after they died. She remembered the banks coming and how they were setting on taking away her drive-in. She remembered that evening where she sat crying and watching the last film that old scratched screen was showing…'Giant'. She remembered feeling completely hopeless and how a middle aged man in jeans and a white T-shirt strolled on over.

George…

She remembered every single last detail of his face. How handsome he was in a very odd sort of way. His hair which was just beginning to gray around the temples. His big blue eyes, his skinny neck, and his tanned skin which was just beginning to show the first signs of wrinkles. She remembered the short time they spent together married and how happy she had been.

Everything else, including her months on this terrifying island weren't there any longer. All she remembered were the happy memories she had…which mostly involved George.

Feeling herself slip away, she allowed her body to carry itself before her large gold eyes snapped open and she stared up at him.

The clear blue sky was above them and so wasn't the sound of birds and crashing waves.

This terrible nightmare she had become part of had finally had come to an end. That those last seconds standing completely dripping wet on that boat after finding her husband's dead body were the last of her life. Cinema really was just a simple young woman who had found her happiness before she was even thirty. That a young girl from New Mexico who had grown up a normal young girl who lived watching worlds and life's through a large movie screen she sat in front of night after night. She never paid any further mind of escaping the small desert town she had lived in with her parents. She knew every line, every classic scene played before her. She honestly would have died happy if she lived the rest of her life running the small drive-in her parents started when they were married in the late 1950's.

How everything shattered when her parents died. How at such a young age when girls were going off to school and living a carefree life she was completely alone. How the bank came, taking the only home she ever knew away in just the matter of months. That her life quickly changed for her the last night the drive-in would ever screen a movie. They were playing George Steven's Giant, her all time favorite film and how she sat there crying under the moonlight and lipped the words before even Liz Taylor or James Dean acted out before her. Then a slightly older man, perhaps in his very late thirties or early forties stood beside her.

His name was George, and they had fallen in love.

He took her back to Los Angeles and made her believe she could be something better than what she had grown used to. They married later, and she began a career in what she loved. Her few years with George had been happy ones, and it all ended when she flew from Sydney, sealing her fate.

She thought they had just crashed, a horrible life scaring event that she thought only happened in the movies. She had woken up terrified and confused and it only got stranger and stranger as the days turned into weeks and there was no rescue.

Cinema knew what the others feared. There were people on this island, people who weren't in the crash with them and who were very protective of their island. She knew this because when she had first woken up and thought she was dying…she had seen one of them, he was the one who screamed and ran after her while she raced through the jungle, completely having no idea what was going on, and praying to God that she would just wake up and this would be all over. That George would be there and she would be safe.

Her brief time there she truly knew in her heart, no matter how much she prayed for rescue and seeing George again that there would be no rescue. That everyone back home believed they were all dead. They were stuck there, and things got stranger by the second. She didn't exact know how to feel about everyone besides Mr. Eko. Somehow she sensed that the two of them were very much alike. They knew that he thought the same thing…this island wasn't just an island. That the hatch really wasn't just a hatch that Jack claimed it was, that the whispers, the monster, and whoever had taken here were part of something bad.

She had gone with Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Hurley, and Michael to find the others. At that point she no longer feared them, she just wanted to keep her mind off the fact that she was never going to see her husband again.

She believed she had been killed when they were overcome by the others who lived on the island. The same people she knew who had saved her the first day they crashed. She remembered the horrible gut knocking feeling she got when the bullet hit her. She remembered falling backwards into the water and how before everything went black her mind cried…

"George help me!"

When she woke that man was there, and she was terrified. She remembered heading towards the ocean and how she saw the boat and really thought for a second that they had been rescued. How she had swan all that way and how the second she saw the men with the guns she knew that something was wrong.

Finding George had finally done it, any will she had to live was gone. She remembered the man with the dark eyes coming, and saying something to her…

The darkness came again and here she was. A horrible cycle that was beginning to make her feel as if she really was in Hell. Any chance of escape, even in death wouldn't happen.

She knew that George was dead, and no matter how hard she tried she would never be with him again. She was stuck on this land, and she was awake.

Shooting up, she sat there looking at him.

He squatted beside her, dressed in slacks and a button up dark blue shirt, his hair was black, and his brown beautiful eyes stared down at her.

"Cinema?"

He looked worried.

Cinema sat there, her hands digging into the rich dark soil around her. Her hair was dripping wet, and her eye makeup ran down around her eyes as she stared at him, unaware that he rest of her was completely dry.

"Do you know my name? Do you…"

"Richard."

Cinema said in a flat smoky voice.

Richard's mouth twitched a bit before a smile flickered in his eyes.

"Are you all right?"

He reached forward, attempting to touch her leg when Cinema flinched away. Her eyes glared at him.

"Where are we?"

Richard looked at her, nervous before Cinema stared at him with utter disgust.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to run…now tell me who the hell are you and why am I not dead."

"What?"

"You heard me, I know you did something…three times I should have been dead and each time I wake up here with you, what the fuck did you do to me!"

Her voice raised, making Richard shake his head, his eyes worried of what she might do. Finally he spoke, his words stuttering for a second.

"Cinema…"

"First, how do you know my name?"

"Because…"

He couldn't even finish, instead he just gazed at her with a look that showed nothing but complete a hopeless love.

"Let me look at you…"

Before Cinema could slap him away his smooth hands were against her face holding it. Cinema didn't fight, instead her wide golden eyes locked with his dark brown ones. Just inches apart, they stared at each other and Cinema noticed he was a handsome man who might be in his mid to late thirties. The second thing she noticed was how pained his eyes looked as he held her, a look she herself gave when for those few brief seconds she saw George on the boat and thought he was sleeping.

The look of seeing a long lost love that you had been waiting for.

"Isabella?"

His voice was unsteady and barley a whisper. Tears filling his eyes he smiled before Cinema yanked out of his grip and fell slightly backwards on her back. Crawling away, scooting her body she looked at him as if he was insane.

"Who's Isabella?"

Richard stared at her before lowering his head for a second and getting himself together.

"I knew you were special…the second I saw you. There was a reason you landed here Cinema, Jacob said so."

"Who the hell is Jacob?"

"He said I didn't have to be alone ever again, that he couldn't bring her back but something was coming. I've waited a very long time for you to come."

"You're fucking out of your mind!"

Cinema got to her feet and thought about running again, surely she hadn't been out that long judging from her wet hair. She would finally run back to everyone, Jack, Sawyer, Locke, Hurley, and Eko and show them she wasn't dead. That something horrible had happening and that any way of rescue seemed pointless. She didn't fully understand what had happened on the boat, but after seeing George's body she knew it wasn't a dream.

There were people here to farm them, and she suspected this man Richard was one of them.

"Cinema, you're special…do you remember the day you crashed here?"

Cinema just stared at him as he got up, his hands on his hips.

"You were dying…so I took you to the temple and Jacob allowed something."

"Whoa! Who's Jacob? Are you guys part of a cult or something?"

Richard shook his head.

"Do you agree this isn't any island."

"What?"

"The time you've spent here…you know it's more than just an island."

Cinema thought of her blackouts, the others, the whispers in the jungle, the monster, the hatch, and how three times now she had been killed and always woke up with the same exact person.

And George…

What had he been doing here? How had he died?

A horrible ache filled Cinema chest but she wouldn't allow herself to cry in front of him. Instead she shook her head, confused and beginning to get a bad headache. Her stomach as twisted in knots and reality yet again hadn't fully set in that her husband who she had loved more than anything in the world was dead.

She was alone.

Cinema looked at Richard and nodded, sweeping her wet bangs out of her face.

"Well you're right…this isn't just an island. The man Jacob I speak of has looked after this island for a very long time…he's a protector in many ways."

"Protector…of what?"

"Have you heard it?"

"What?"

"The thing that moves in the jungle?"

"The…monster?"

Richard nodded.

"That's one thing to call it. Cinema that thing has been around just as long as Jacob has…are you a religious person?"

"Sorta…"

"Think of that…monster, that thing…as all the evil and darkness in the world. This island is the in-between of Heaven and Hell. Jacob protects everyone by making sure that darkness never leaves the island."

"Am I dead?"

"What?"

"Am I dead? Did we all die in the plane crash?"

Richard shook his head.

"You would have died no matter what when the plane went down. Jacob allowed for you to become just like me."

"What do you mean?"

"I have lived on this land for over one hundred and thirty years."

It was now Cinema's turn to twitch her mouth and laugh.

"You're crazy…"

"Cinema, I've been thirty-nine this entire time…and I always will as long as I stay on this island and serve Jacob, a job I've kept to save my soul."

"You're joking…"

Richard shook his head.

"I wish I was Cinema. I've been helping this island and have been an advisor completely alone for as long as I can remember. You're flight 815 was meant to crash here…"

"You're fucking crazy…"

Cinema turned, instead of running she just began to walk away. She couldn't listen to any more of this. Her head was spinning.

"Cinema!"

Richard began to hurry along and follow her as they walked through the jungle. Sunlight still poured through the canopy above them.

"Cinema, there are people who wish the island harm…people who could release that darkness I was talking about! Please listen!"

Richard grabbed her arm and Cinema spun around like an animal, hissing in his face.

"Let go of me you bastard!"

Richard used more strength and pulled her closer.

"They killed your husband! They tricked him into thinking they were coming to save you but these people are just interested in the island! They want to take this darkness and release it on the world."

"GET AWAY!"

Cinema screamed, pushing him she began to run but Richard tackled her. Both falling hard on the ground, they rolled around as Cinema screamed and struggled against his grip. Grabbing one of her wrists, Richard pinned her down and laid on top of her.

He stared down before trying to get her to relax.

"I don't blame you for not believing me! I didn't believe it either at first, but you need to listen!"

Cinema wiggled underneath him before she saw her chance, her hand lashed out to Richard's gun which was tucked in his belt and grabbed it before Richard could react. Thinking nothing, she pointed the gun at her temple before Richard could react and pulled the trigger.

The gun fired and echoed in the jungle and Cinema waited for the darkness to overtake her.

Instead…

Nothing.

She heard a bird cry off in the distance and then slowly she opened her eyes, half expecting to see most of her face blown off and blood splattered on Richard.

But there wasn't.

Her eyes widening, she held her temple and there was nothing. Before Richard could say anything she fired again, the same loud hollow bullet sound filled the air but nothing else.

She went to try again but Richard took the gun from her hand.

"Enough, it's no use."

Cinema's eyes began to water.

"What the fuck did you do to me?"

"I told you…we're exactly alike…we won't age or die. Jacob brought you all here for a purpose, and yours is to help me…"

Cinema knew she was in hell, her chest hitching tears began to spill down her face as she turned her face to the side.

"No…please no….just like me die! I want George!"

Richard watched her cry in complete hopeless pain before touching her face softly, his finger going to her jawbone.

"I'm so sorry Cinema…"

He thought of the cross he had buried so long ago…and the locket he still kept. She was so much like her…why couldn't she understand? Was he being selfish?

"Cinema look…"

He released his grip on her and dug inside his shirt taking out the locket. The one thing of value he had when he had originally lived. The same thing he had even tried to sell to save his wife's life. The one thing he had hid while being held on the Black Rock.

The one thing he had to remember the past by.

Opening it, he showed her the small oil painting.

"Look."

He said again.

Cinema looked up, her eyes bloodshot and worn.

Inside was a small oil painting of a woman with dark hair…a woman that strangely did look a lot like her. For a crazy second, Cinema thought Richard had painted it himself and made the locket because of her…but it looked so old. She knew he was crazy, but he had been right. Whatever he or this Jacob guy had done…she just couldn't die.

Which at the moment was the one thing she wanted more than anything. She wanted this pain just to end and for her to be with George.

"This was my wife, Isabella…she was my everything. When we were married she saved the little she had and gave me this on our wedding night. When she died, I didn't have a will to live. I was arrested for killing the doctor who couldn't save her life and sold as a slave on the Black Rock…when I crashed on this island I thought I was in Hell for what I had done. Instead I met two men…one dressed in black, and the other was Jacob. This is where I learned this island wasn't just an island and that there was a battle that had been going on long before I was even alive. Jacob picked me to help the island in order to save my soul…in doing so I am the way I am because of him, now I have a horrible feeling the island is in danger. A danger Jacob has warned me about…that danger is the man in black, or as you like to call him the monster. All of you on 815 have a part of helping…in making sure that evil never escapes."

"Then why me?"

"Because…"

Cinema shook her head.

"Because you were lonely…because I look kind of like your wife and you decided to do this to me. To put me through hell and to take away the one person I ever loved, just because I look like your dead wife…"

Richard's eyes dropped ashamed.

Cinema laid underneath him, tears still pouring down her face.

"Please Richard, just let me die. I'm not your wife…please just let me die…"

Richard stared down at her before shaking his head.

"I know you're not Isabella, and I know she's dead, but your special Cinema…and as much as I wish I could have saved your husband I couldn't. There's nowhere else…I need your help."

"You just need me…"

She looked disgusted up at him.

"That may be right…and I know it isn't fair to have picked you out of anyone, but I need your help Cinema…I've been alone for a long time and I need someone to stand by me to help fight. There's a cloud coming over this island, and I'm afraid everyone is in danger."

"If I even did believe you…and did agree to help, you didn't have to make me like you…this is punishment."

"If I hadn't you would have died…and I your right Cinema, I need you."

Cinema shut her eyes, hot stinging tears falling from her face as Richard slowly got off her and offered his hand.

"Please…"

Cinema opened her eyes and looked at him. Yes, she would go with him…but she wouldn't stay. She would find her friends and warn them about these people. They were completely insane.

And did she believe him?

Yes, she did. She couldn't die and this island…well the way she looked at it…it was hell.

Standing up, and taking his hand the two stared at each other before Richard nodded. Cinema quickly wiped her eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Show the way."

Richard looked a little unsure, not knowing if she was going to run or not again. But for Cinema she was far too exhausted to do anything right now. She would see where he was going to take her and then try to find her friends.

Following the two walked in silence through the jungle, all the while Richard nervously glanced at her as she walked beside him. Her hand playing with her wedding ring.

Finally they came upon a small camp with tents, and people.

They were all busy walking around, building fires, and talking.

These were the others.

Cinema stood beside Richard and didn't say anything when his hand slipped into hers and squeezed it.

"Come on."

He softly said as they walked in.

Cinema looked at everyone, all strangers dressed in tan and brown clothing. They looked as if they had been roughing it here for some time now. Cinema walked with Richard until stopping at a few logs near a fire.

Cinema sat, letting go of Richard's hand and put her head down and rubbed her face.

She was so tired…

Richard stood there watching her as everyone began to glance over. Clearing his throat he sat beside her.

"Is there anything you need?"

Cinema wouldn't look at him.

"Just give me a second…"

She said with her head still in her hands. Watching her, Richard bit his bottom lip and then looked up at the others who were watching. Shaking his head he motioned for them to leave and go about what they were doing.

Right away they began doing so.

Richard knew it would take time for Cinema, lots of time…which was something they both how plenty of now.

Just then Cinema heard footsteps and everyone stopping. Looking up she saw John Locke walk into camp. Everyone began to stand as her brow wrinkled and looked at him.

He caught her eye for a second, looking just as confused before Richard stood up and took the lead.

She heard Richard say welcome to Locke and just as they began talking something started to happen.

The sky lit up, to a blinding light and the ground began to shook. Cinema's heart began to pound in her chest before…

Everyone became still.

The others all looked at each other confused before Richard looked around.

"Where is he?"

Everyone looked around.

Locke had disappeared out of thin air.

Cinema sat there, her eyes wide and scared to death. Right away as everyone looked around, muttering to themselves, Richard hurried over to her.

"Are you okay?"

Cinema looked up.

"I want to see my friends…"


	12. I will always love you

"Cinema, are you all right?"

Cinema's wide gold eyes blinked and looked around at the tiny small camp where everyone else stood around blinking and staring up at the sky with utter confusion. Richard was kneeling in front of her, his hands on her shoulders and a concerned look in his eyes.

Taking a second, Cinema noticed John was gone.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, you saw that light didn't you?"

Cinema nodded.

"Where's John?"

Richard looked around before shrugging, a slight look of unease in his eyes.

"I don't know…"

Cinema sat back and suddenly knew…something was different.

_**Later…**_

Cinema sat on the same exact log, silently playing with her wedding band in-between her fingers. Everyone was going about their day even though the flash of light had scared them and John's sudden disappearance. Richard claimed some of them would look for him and hope for his return, but Cinema had the awful feeling in the pit of her stomach, a feeling that just wouldn't go away.

Sitting there her mind seemed completely blank, over and over again she replayed how she had found George.

He was dead.

And she was alone.

"I set a tent up for you…found some of your bags back at the old camp, got some extra clothes I think might fit you…"

Cinema looked up and saw Richard standing there, it was later in the day and his intense brown eyes seemed to sparkle down at her. In his hands was a small stack of neatly folded clothing, mostly jeans and T-shirts. In his other hand was her two bags she had been able to find, the outside of them seemed dirty as if they had been tossed to the side.

"Old camp?"

"We returned to the beach where you and your friends were staying, nobody is around…it's completely empty."

"What?"

"I have a few people out there waiting to see if anyone comes back but it's completely deserted."

Cinema raised an eyebrow, she didn't understand.

"But, there's at least forty or so people…where could they have all gone?"

"We're looking, but I found your stuff in a pile of bags, this other one was in the doctor's tent."

"Jack?"

Richard nodded.

"You hungry?"

Cinema shook her head.

"No…I need to take a walk and clear my head."

Richard nodded.

"Of course, want me to come along?"

"No thanks, I just need to be alone for a little bit."

"Of course…you're coming back aren't you?"

Cinema sighed.

"Where else could I go."

A guilty look spread over Richard's face before he nodded. Standing up, Cinema took her things from him before walking over to the tent which had been set up. Looking at it she figured it was much better than what she had gotten used to and as confused and as angry as she was she still felt thankful for what Richard had done. Tossing her things into the tent she rubbed her hands against her legs before looking around

All these people living here.

She saw Richard in the distance watching her.

Taking a deep breath she turned and walked into the jungle. She needed an escape, she just needed to forget, she just wanted to think of George and ignore everything that had happened. Walking alone, she held everything inside of her from crying. She felt as if her heart had been torn out, completely ripped out, and now she had hit rock bottom. She remembered herself, not that long ago crying in the desert watching James Dean and feeling completely alone.

This was worse.

If Richard had been right, she was stuck.

Alone, and unable to escape. She knew she hadn't been perfect, nor lived a perfect life. Now she was being punished. She was told that she couldn't leave this island, that she couldn't die, and that she would never see her husband again, who had been taken from her. She was surrounded by strangers and confused, and the horrible thing of it all…

She believed it.

A half an hour or she reached the beach and just stood there in complete amazement.

There was nobody around, abandoned. Slowly, she walked towards the tents and even cupped her hands together and began to call out for any slight chance and hope that her friends were still around.

"Jack! Swayer! Sun!"

She looked around, it seemed as if they had just vanished into thin air. Walking around she scanned all the empty tents, this was where they had lived, and now…

Her eyes began to water with tears.

"PLEASE SOMEBODY! PLEASE!"

She looked out at the ocean and saw nothing.

"JACK! HURLEY! ROSE! PLEASE SOMEBODY!"

She began to cry, tears falling from her face.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Tears rolled down her face as she held herself.

"Please, I don't want to be alone…"

She whispered.

Standing there she shook all over before eyeing the ocean again. The waves crashed again the shore and suddenly she remembered George's face. His happy smiling face she had fallen in love with. He was out there…and all she wanted was to see him again.

Slowly, she began to walk towards the water, a wind picking up and blowing back into her face. Controlling her tears she continued to walk until her feet hit the water. Looking down at the foam, she took a deep breath and kept walking.

First her ankles, then her knees, then her thighs, then her hips.

The water was warm, and she kept going forward.

"God, please help me…"

She said softly as the water slowly went over her head. Underneath the surface she stayed still, looking up as her hair swirled around her. The bubbles escaping her looked like tiny little crystals. Going deeper, she thought maybe this would be the way…there had to be an end, somehow…

"Cinema…"

Cinema froze underneath the water and looked around.

"Cinema, what are you doing kiddo?"

It was George, she heard him everywhere. Her eyes widening, she swan up and broke through the surface, her hair wet and slicked as she looked around everywhere, trying to keep afloat.

"Cinema? Come here baby…"

She blinked and couldn't believe it.

George was standing on the shore, hands in pockets and smiling at her. Her heart jumping into her throat, she nearly choked on water as she began to swim as fast as she could back to him.

"GEORGE!'

She yelled out, a huge smile across her face. Within seconds her feet hit the bottom and she scrambled up to him. Fighting the water, she nearly stumbled before reaching him.

He was standing right before the tide came in, wearing the same exact clothes he had on when he dropped her off at the airport. The wind made his hair blow back as his handsome face smiled at her. Cinema stood before him, dripping wet. For a second she didn't think her legs could support her. Staring at her, pure tears of joy filled her wide eyes as she smiled and cried out.

"George!"

She flung herself into his arms and squeezed him as tight as she could, burying her face into his shirt and smelling the faint scent of cologne. Her insides were shaking, and feeling his arms wrap around her she felt as if she could die.

"Oh George…"

"Shhhh, it's all right. I'm here now."

Cinema struggled with her tears before lifting her head, wet bangs hanging in her face.

"I thought…I thought…"

Their faces were just inches away from each other, smiling more tears fell down her face as she laughed.

"Let me look at you…"

She reached up and gently held the sides of his head, staring right into his big eyes before holding him again.

"I thought I lost you…"

George held her, gently rubbing her wet back.

"Don't worry, I'm here baby…"

Cinema looked up and him and began kissing him like a madman.

"I thought you were dead, I…I was so scared…"

Crying even more she clung onto him for dear life.

"Cinema, I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have ever let you on that plane…"

Cinema ignored him and continued holding him. George kissed the top of her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I wish things couldn't have been different…but you need to listen to me okay?"

Cinema kept squeezing him before George gently held her face, making her look him in the eye.

"You need to stay here with Richard."

Cinema looked horrified and confused.

"No! Why would you say that?"

"Because you have to…you're here for a reason baby, you have a purpose."

"No! I want to be with you! Please George!"

"I love you so much Cinema, but I can't stay any longer…listen to Richard, he'll take care of you."

Cinema clung onto George for dear life, crying her eyes out. She took in everything she took for granted. The faint smell of cologne, the rough feel of his stubble against her skin, and how safe she felt in his arms. She just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"Please…"

She wheezed, holding him even tighter.

"Please don't make me stay here."

George pulled back slightly and brought his hand up and gently touched her face and smiled. The same smile she had fallen in love with.

"I'm moving out of your heart Cinema, you have a purpose…you need to stay here with Richard and protect the island."

Tears rolled down Cinema's cheeks as she listened.

"Why? Why me?"

George sighed.

"Because you're unlucky…"

Cinema cried even harder when he handed her something and squeezed her hand as he passed it over.

"I'll see you again one day kiddo, I promise."

He whispered in her ear.

Cinema closed her eyes letting her tears fall when a gust of wind came and then the sense of fading. She knew what had happened and when she opened her eyes just a few seconds later George was gone. Standing in the shallow tide, she felt cold salt water wash around her legs as she looked around the empty beach.

George was gone.

Opening her hand, she looked down and her heart ached.

It was George's wedding band. Staring at it, she knew it hadn't been a mind trick, or the island…he had been real, and he had been with her. She could still smell his cologne in her clothes as she held the silver wedding band up in-between her thin fingers.

Using her free hand she wiped her tears away.

_**Later… **_

"Cinema?"

It was nearly sunset and Richard approached the deserted beach.

Cinema was further up near the tree line and was on her hands and knees digging. Slowly walking over, his worried eyes looked her over. He understood that she would never forgive him, nor love him as Jacob had promised. Suddenly he felt sick about the entire thing and regretted the false promise of never being alone again. Cinema was a woman who didn't deserve this, and he knew her heart would never be his no matter how much time they shared together in this prison.

Misery loves company; he knew it and hated himself for being responsible for picking her.

He thought of Isabella and knew Cinema wasn't her. Looking at her digging on her hands and knees, he just saw a young woman who now had a damned soul much like his.

Cinema turned, her bangs hanging in her face.

For the first time since they met she didn't greet him with eyes of fear or hate. Instead she just stared at him before turning back to what she was doing. Richard slowly walked over and squatted down beside her.

He saw she had dug a hole, a foot or so deep in the sand and dirt. Looking up at him, she wiped her hands on her shirt and sighed. Richard saw her hands looked raw from digging.

"I saw my husband."

Richard didn't seem surprised, he knew what the island could do and that Jacob maybe was trying to convince her about her new job here. He felt sick to his stomach.

Richard's brow wrinkled before Cinema looked at him. The setting sun casted a beautiful red glow against her face as she faintly smiled, her eyes heartbroken.

"He told me to trust you, that in some sick fucked up way there's a purpose here…he also gave me this."

Richard watched as she held out her open palm.

"Where did you get that?"

"He gave it to me…I'm going to bury it here with my ring too, I want to keep them safe…it's all I have left to remember him by."

Richard watched her toss the two rings into the dirt and very slowly begin to rake the dirt back into the hole to cover them.

"I did pretty much the same thing that you're doing when I first came here…I thought burying things that reminded me of my past would help me forget, but it doesn't."

Cinema continued burying the rings without looking up.

"You lost someone you loved?"

Richard nodded.

"A very long time ago, Isabella…my wife."

Cinema looked up at him, locking eyes.

"I'm not her."

Richard seemed surprised by comment and just stared at her. Within a few minutes the hole was filled and Cinema gently patted down the sand. Standing up, she dusted herself off and stared at him.

"I believe you that I can't die…and I believe that you're the same way and that this island…just isn't an island…but you need to start telling the truth to me."

Richard stared at her and couldn't believe how much respect he had for her.

"First thing is, where are my friends and what happened to John, what was that light?"

Richard stared at her before shaking his head.

"I don't know."

"Is there someone who might?"

Richard slowly nodded.

"Maybe…"

"Then let's go talk to him…I need to know what exactly are we protecting this island from."

Just then the same computer sound filled the air as the trees slowly rocked back and forth. For a brief second both Cinema and Richard watched the black smoke float past them a few yards into the jungle.

Cinema's hand found Richard's and squeezed it as both stared at it before it disappeared. Richard looked down at their hands together before looking back ahead at the jungle.

"You were just looking at it."


	13. My wife

_**It was a beautiful morning.**_

_**Richard sat underneath one of the many tents wearing his glasses and attempting to set up yet another ship in a bottle. Over the years Richard had developed a talent for a never ending line of hobbies. This morning he sat under the tent, listening to the ocean waves and very carefully using the needles to work away.**_

_**As John Locke, or the main who claimed to be John Locke approached, Richard's attention was brought and he stood up stunned and in complete awe. The last he heard John Locke was dead, yet here he was after all this time.**_

_**Standing in complete shock, Richard was unaware that Locke's eyes had drifted down and into the tent where he had sat. **_

_**Sitting forward, dressed in black slacks and a flowing blouse, was Cinema. Her hair was wrapped up in a colorful scarf, and her earrings dangled in the wind. Smiling, she wasn't scared nor worried. Instead she stared at Locke and didn't expect anything.**_

_**"Hello John."**_

_**John's eyes stared down at her, a little stunned themselves.**_

_**"Cinema?"**_

_**Richard turned slightly before turning back to John.**_

_**"I see you know my wife... **_


	14. Nice to see you out of those chains

"Richard."

Cinema softly called as she walked about ten or so feet behind her husband and John Locke. Or at least who appeared to be John Locke. A lot had happened in the last few hours. Locke had arrived to their camp and had demanded that they walk the length of the island to find Jacob and finally have a talk with him. Richard at first seemed a little unsure but finally agreed. There was something different about Locke's eyes...something strange. Everyone had begun walking the length of the beaches as Locke lead the way with Richard. They had always stopped a few times, in which Cinema kept her distance.

Sun and Ben were there, both seemed very surprised to have seen her, yet didn't dare come over to talk. Cinema had tried twice to speak with Sun, instead she noticed the woman's eyes avoid her as if she was looking at a ghost. Ben caught this and smirked.

"What's the matter Cinema? Don't like the fact you're now part of the island...and scare the hell out of all your old friends?"

Cinema shot Ben a look before hurrying further up where Richard was walking. For most of the day she kept to herself. Walking without saying so much of a word, all the meanwhile keeping her eyes on the back of Locke's back.

He had seemed slightly surprised when he saw her, yet didn't ask any questions. The whole time Richard and him had spoke, Cinema stood beside her husband as he held her hand and listened to John.

Now they were going to see Jacob, and Cinema knew this was a horrible idea. Sighing she walked, her boots crunching the rocks beneath. The scarf she wore around her head blew back slightly from the ocean breeze before she called out again.

"Richard?"

Richard this time heard her and turned, Locke continued to walk ahead as Richard waited until Cinema was walking beside her.

"Yeah?"

Cinema pulled him closer to her so she could whisper in his ear.

"That's not John Locke."

Richard raised an eyebrow before Cinema's golden eyes met his dark brown ones. For the few years they had been together on this island, they had developed a very strange understanding. Sometimes they didn't even need to speak for each other to know what each was thinking. Richard simply glanced ahead to where Locke was walking before putting his hand against the small of her back.

"Something isn't right, I'll agree with you there..."

Just then Locke turned, a friendly yet chilling smile flicking in his eyes.

"Come on Richard, almost dark."

Sighing, Richard nodded and let go of Cinema's hand, catching up to Locke as they kept walking. Keeping behind a bit, Cinema shoved her hands in her pockets as she walked, briefly Richard glanced back at her. She could tell he was worried. Trying not to let him see any panic in her face she simply kept walking behind them, keeping her eyes down.

It had nearly been three years.

Cinema and Richard didn't wear wedding bands, nor had there been a wedding. Cinema knew in the eyes of the law they really weren't man and wife...yet for the island they were. It happened as quickly as all this madness started. She was now Mrs. Alpert.

At first Cinema resented Richard for doing what he did. She hated that she was stuck in this limbo that she couldn't escape. All she wanted was to die so she could be with her George again. Time flew by, and Cinema knew that days would turn into weeks, and weeks would turn into months, and months would turn into years...

And years would turn into decades...

Yet, she would stay the same just like him.

She wanted so badly to know what had happened to her friends. She wanted to know if they had in fact been able to escape the island. She had so many questions, yet none of them were answered. She knew Richard knew things...things that he wouldn't tell her. She knew something was happening, something that had to do with those giant flashes of light she had seen.

She had seen the smoke, and more than enough things to know what whatever this island was, it was far beyond any hell she could think of.

Most of her time she spent away from Richard. She knew he hated this but she did it on purpose. She wouldn't let him have what he wanted...which was her. Instead she helped out with the others, mostly keeping their camps up and always being on the go. She slept in her tent and always woke up early to walk in the jungle. She spent so much time alone thinking she knew everybody was talking.

Finally one night, she sat on the beach watching the dark waves crash onto the surf. She sat there in the darkness, looking up at the sky and remembering the last thing her husband had said to her...

"The sky is just for the stars..."

Just then she remembered a flicking of light. A man was walking over, a man she had never seen before carrying a torch. He looked to be in his mid thirties, sandy colored hair, and friendly eyes. His clothes looked old and worn. He strolled over and stared down at her.

"Mind if I join you?"

Cinema slowly shook her head, she could have sworn she had seen him before. Smirking, the man shoved the torch into the sand to light up their little area before taking a seat beside her in the sugar colored sand. Sighing, he put his hands out on his knees and looked out at the water with her. Cinema stared at him, she was curious yet couldn't explain why she felt so comfortable sitting beside him. At the time she had been trapped here for the last several months. In fact she had no idea what month it really was. After George died and she found out she was trapped here, time didn't seem so important.

"Jacob."

The man offered his hand. Cinema rose an eyebrow before slowly taking his smooth feeling hand.

"Cinema Minkowski."

Jacob smirked again.

"You miss him don't you?"

"Who?"

"Your husband."

Cinema then remembered having heard Jacob's name before...in fact many times before since she first crash landed here. Puzzled, she stared at him.

"How did you..."

"Cinema, nobody is forcing you to be with Richard, but he cares for you deeply...you were special. That's why you were made like him. But trust me...I have a feeling you won't have to stay this way for long."

"Who are you?"

Cinema suddenly felt scared.

Jacob smiled at her, the dim flicking light of the torn showing his face better.

"I'm a keeper of this island, and I've been watching you for some time. I understand your not Richard's wife...but your somebody who he cares for very deeply. Richard needs somebody, and I know deep down inside you care for him as well...you just haven't let your husband leave your heart...your afraid to."

"What are you talking about?"

Cinema stared at him before Jacob reached over and touched her arm.

"George loved you, but this was the way it was supposed to me. I know Richard isn't him...he never will be. But you need to keep an eye out for him. He needs some sort of human contact...he hasn't had any as long as even I can remember. Please look after him Cinema, I love him like a brother..."

He paused at this last part, his eyes sad.

Cinema gulped before Jacob smiled again.

"It's not that you will love Richard more...just in a different way. Please Cinema...please help me. There isn't much time left. Richard deserves this much. After wards I promise...you'll be able to see your husband again."

Cinema felt like screaming, just then a heavy wind blew and the flame of the torch blew out just like a candle. Seconds later, once her eyes adjusted to the dark she saw that Jacob was gone. Sitting there in the darkness, Cinema felt silent tears roll down her face before she slowly got herself up. Feeling a chill, she rubbed her tattoo covered arms before sighing and glancing at the jungle.

That night she entered the camp and saw Richard's tent. Lately she had even refused to speak to him as much as he had tried with her. Every time she looked away, she sensed heartache in his dark eyes. Looking around at the other dark tents, she sighed before crossing her arms and looking up at the night sky.

"Okay...I'll do it. As long as I get to be with George someday..."

She softly whispered.

Silently, she went to his tent and crawled inside. The text was dark, but she could make out Richard just the same. He was laying down, his blue button up shirt now opened revealing his chest. He slept peacefully in the darkness. Kneeling beside him she stared at him and brushed back some of her hair.

He was handsome, in a very odd exotic way.

Looking at him she understood he had lost somebody just like her. That they were more alike than she even knew. That she couldn't keep blaming him for what had happened. That this was what she had to do now, and she couldn't keep pushing him away. He was the only one that was like her. Jacob and the island had made them that way. She knew she wouldn't be able to understand just yet what she all meant, but she knew that Richard underneath it all was a good person. Sighing, she crawled beside him and slowly laid herself down.

He smelt clean, like soap.

"He's not like you George...I swear. He's just different..."

She prayed to herself, remembering George speaking to her on the beach. Sighing, she nuzzled in close to him before Richard opened his eyes. He looked surprised as he stared down at her. Curling herself up against his arm, she laid her head against his chest.

"Hi."

Richard stared down at her in shock.

"Hi..."

"Richard...we don't age do we? We won't die either?"

Richard took a second before slowly nodding.

"Yes..."

"Jacob did this to us right?"

Richard slowly nodded.

"Why did he do this to you?"

"Because...I was afraid to go to hell."

Cinema nodded, she didn't need to know his story, just that they were the same.

"Jacob spoke to me tonight...I think I understand now."

Richard seemed stunned before Cinema lifted her head and stared at him.

"I understand that you didn't do this to me. But you need to know...I'm not your wife. I had a husband who I loved...and I hope someday I can be with him, much like how you hope you can be with your wife. Until then we're on this island and we need to do what's right. I don't know if I love you or not Richard...but we're together in this okay?"

Richard nodded, not saying a word in the darkness of the tent. Cinema faintly smiled before reaching forward and gently cupping his face.

"How old are you?"

Richard smiled.

"One hundred and..."

Cinema smiled shaking her head.

"No, your true age."

Richard took a second, as if nobody had asked him this question in a very long time.

"Thirty-four."

Cinema smiled before looking at him.

"So I guess it's just you and me huh?"

Richard smiled back.

"I guess so..."

Without thinking, Cinema leaned forward and gently kissed Richard on the lips quickly. It was a brief kiss, yet sweet. Smiling, Cinema put her head down and shut her eyes. For the first time in a while she felt she could sleep. Meanwhile, Richard laid there almost in shock before one shaken hand slowly began to pet her hair.

Now here they were, three years later.

The two were stuck to each other like glue. There was still some things Cinema didn't understand, but she trusted Richard now. The others never gossiped, or spread rumors. They were peaceful people who kept to themselves. Cinema and Richard stayed together, never even having to talk. Everything that was to be said was in the past. Now here they were on the island.

They began calling themselves man and wife just past fall when they made love for the first time. Since then they had mostly just worked beside each other, almost a strange partnership. They made sure the people in the camps and temple were safe, and protected the island.

They kissed and of course slept in each others arms every night, but besides very little affection, they didn't ever label what they were. Finally one warm morning, Cinema had taken a walk by the water falls. She was thinking about her friends a lot lately, even though she now called the island her home.

She was walking when Richard appeared. She remembered seeing a worried expression in his eyes when Cinema smiled, wearing a halter top and jeans.

"What's wrong?"

Cinema knew something had been on Richards mind lately, but never led her on to whatever it was. Instead he hurried over to her and grabbed her with his hands. Quickly, almost in a fury he began to kiss her like a madman. Cinema's eyes widened as Richards mouth covered hers and right away she pulled back gasping for air. Nervously laughing she brushed back her bangs.

"What the hell was that?"

Richard looked drained and scared.

"I had a dream...you were dead..."

Cinema looked at him confused.

"What?"

Before she could answer, Richard was pushing her against a tree, in a frenzy he began to pull her halter top up. Cinema laughed as he did so before remembering...the last man she made love to had been George.

A heavy pit filled her stomach when she thought of that, in fact all her time with Richard she hadn't really sensed the tension that was building among each other. At the moment, she viewed Richard as more of a friend she was slowly beginning to learn how to love. Now here they were...

Richard began to unbutton her jeans when another crazy thought filled her head. Two years had almost passed, which meant two birthdays...and here she was. Frozen just like him. She would have to get used to being stuck in her twenties for the rest of time.

Cinema began to unbutton his shirt, but he yanked down her jeans before beginning to bring down the fly of his slacks. Cinema took slow breaths, wanting to tell him to take it slow. She understood he was scared, and this maybe was the only way to keep whatever had bothered him so badly away. Cinema leaned against the tree, before Richard positioned himself against her as she spread her legs. He held onto her, looking past her shoulder, before it happened. Cinema gasped before Richard snapped his eyes shut and pushed all the way in. Cinema stiffened before Richard lowered her down to the rocks that looked over the waterfalls.

Laying between her two spread legs, Richard lifted himself and looked down at her. Panting, he took a moment before thrusting into her roughly. Cinema took a moment before tilting her head back. Her entire body all ready felt like it was on pins and needles. Pushing again, Richard watched for her reaction before finding a quick and hurried pace. Cinema laid out in the blazing sunlight, putting her arms around Richards neck before she began to cry. Clutching onto him, she heard him whisper in a shaken voice.

"I...love you..."

Since then, they had been man and wife.

Cinema loved Richard, and now her time on this island didn't seem so dreadful. They cared deeply for each other and protected each other.

Walking, Cinema snapped out of her thoughts to find them now at the base of where the statue was. It was dark out and Richard had a torch out. Everyone gathered around before Richard eyed the base of the statue with scared eyes. He looked at Locke.

"This is where he lives..."

Locke looked pleased and slowly backed up to stand beside Cinema who couldn't believe how quickly they had gotten there.

The last thing Cinema remembered was Locke raising his pistol and slamming it down on the back of her head. Cinema stood there for a moment before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell onto the sand. Some people gasped before Richards stunned face became outraged.

"CINEMA!"

Locke held up his hands in defense for a moment before yanking Cinema by the hair to hold her up.

"Just hold it Richard..."

Richard froze.

"You mess with me...I mess with your pretty little wife. Understand?"

Richard wanted so badly to get to Cinema who was now unconscious and laying beside Locke like a rag doll. Slowly nodding, Locke grinned before letting go on Cinema and climbing the rocks. Richard refused to go in and the moment Locke disappeared inside, he raced to Cinema. Kneeling down, he scooped her up.

"Cinema?"

Cinema's eyes flickered for a moment before she looked at him dazed.

"What...happened?"

She shut her eyes again as Richard sighed, stroking her head.

By dawn the truth was revealed.

Cinema had just begun to come around, only to see Ben leaving the statue. She was leaning against her husband and her head was killing her. She honestly didn't know how long she had been out.

"Richard...John would like to speak with you."

Ben said.

Right away Richard quickly stood up and threw Ben down beside a large wooden box. Cinema blinked and saw everyone standing around in shock. Some people hadn't been there when she first got knocked out. Rubbing the back of her head, she slowly got to her feet and looked down at the box that everyone was staring at.

Cinema's eyes widened.

John.

As dawn began to touch the sky, Cinema turned and looked at Richard. His expression was frightened and very pale. Ben stared down at the corpse and his eyes grew wide.

Jacob was gone.

And whoever was inside there...wasn't John Locke.

Cinema stared down at the body feeling numb all over when the door to the statue opened. Everyone turned when Locke began to walk towards Richard. Cinema right away felt a pounding fill her chest as Locke approached her husband.

"Hello Richard...nice to see you out of those chains."

Richards expression dropped, he stared at Locke in disbelief.

"You..."

That's when Locke punched Richard in the throat and hit him with all his might over his head. Richard fell like dead weight as Cinema jumped back and screamed. Picking her husband up. Locke threw him over one shoulder like a rag doll and began to carry him into the jungle. Feeling panic leap into her, Cinema began to run towards him before Ben grabbed her arm.

"No!"

Cinema struggled and fought. No, this couldn't be happening...she couldn't loose somebody else.

Cinema screamed, still fighting as Ben held her back. Watching Locke and her husband disappear into the jungle, Cinema cried out...

"RICHARD!"


	15. Slowly

Cinema knew about Eloise.

Richard had told her one night while the two of them had finished making love and were laying together on one of the grassy hills over looking the valley one evening. Cinema had propped herself up one her elbow and was listening to Richard as he gazed at the stars.

He had explained that he met her in the 1950's when she was just a teenager. He told Cinema that Eloise had always been carious about him even though from the every start her and Charles Widmore had been an item. He told her he hadn't been with a woman since his wife. That such natural needs that a normal man had he didn't. He had simply lived decade after decade alone, and was perfectly fine with that. He then told her in the early 70's he had a very brief affair with Eloise when she was all ready with Charles. He told Cinema he honestly wasn't thinking, and a few months later when she came to him saying she was pregnant he didn't believe her.

"I kept telling her it was Charles, but she told me she was sure..."

Cinema watched a regret filled Richards eyes as he put his hands behind his head and sighed.

"Cinema left the island shortly before everything happened. I told her that it wasn't possible that the baby was mine. Just the same she told me she loved me and left...I knew she had a son, and that he was normal...but I never once saw him..."

His words trailed off as he laid back.

"Do you think he was ours?"

Richard glanced over.

"Maybe...but he's dead now."

Cinema was surprised.

"How?"

"He was shot...a very long time ago."

"How did you know?"

Richard didn't say anymore, instead he just laid there looking out at the valley before looking at her.

"Doesn't matter. What does matter is...if he was mine, and Eloise was telling the truth...well that means we're still human, even if this island doesn't allow us to age or die. We still can feel pain, bleed..."

"And have children?"

Cinema said, right away a million thoughts filled her mind, she gently reached over rubbing Richards chest.

"If he was yours...and he died...he wasn't like you."

"Yeah, that's why I always questioned it. But in the end I believed Eloise was right. Maybe because she was normal..."

"Then..."

Cinema decided not to finish, instead she bit her lip as Richard looked up at her, amusement in his eyes.

"Then if we ever had children...would they be like us you mean?"

Cinema shrugged.

"Hey, you said it...I didn't."

"Would you ever want children?"

Cinema thought about this for a moment. George and her before all of this had happened was fooling around with the idea of maybe trying. For the longest time Cinema never saw herself as being a mother. The first problem was the fact she had been so messed up, the second was she felt she was still so young and honestly just wanted it to be just her and George. But as the years past in the marriage, the idea of having something that was part of him and her seemed comforting. Sadly...this never happened.

Cinema shrugged again.

"I don't know...I don't think so."

Richard sighed before nodding, looking up at her.

"I would love nothing more than to have a baby with you...your honestly the first person I've cared about since my wife died before I because...this way. But have you noticed something?"

"What?"

Richard looked at her.

"We've been together for some time now...we're never careful...never notice you never caught pregnant?"

Cinema laid there for a second thinking, it was true. Before all of this had happened, when she was married to George she had taken the pill. Since then she hadn't used anything. Richard and her had a healthy sexual relationship, in fact it seemed as if every free moment they had the two of them would sneak off together. Now all this time later not so much as even a scare?

Cinema's brow wrinkled.

"Do you think it's because of how we are?"

"Maybe...I don't know."

Cinema smirked.

"I guess we really are frozen."

"Are you upset?"

Cinema shook her head.

"No...I don't want a baby anyways."

Richard seemed slightly disappointed by this comment and nodded before reaching for her hand and kissing it. Cinema laid down beside her as the two of them looked out at the stars.

Now all this time later, Cinema stood helpless on the beach as Ben held her wrists behind her back as she screamed her husband's name.

Locke...or whatever that thing had been had taken her husband.

Cinema finally fought off Ben who released her, stumbling a few feet forward she stared at the jungle with wide eyes. Turning she stared at the scared people.

"What lies in the shadow of the statue?"

For some strange reason she remembered when she was knocked out she had heard this question be asked. Unknown to her, Richard had been holding her and gently stroking her head lovely when he answered in Latin. Something he had slowly been trying to teach Cinema. After that Cinema couldn't remember what happened, only once dawn hit that something had happened, something terrible.

When John Locke left the statue he had marched right up to Richard and said...

"Nice to see you out of those chains Richard."

The look of pure terror filled Richards eyes before Locke attacked him and threw him over his shoulder like a rag doll. Cinema had watched completely helpless as they disappeared into the jungle. Her heart pounding in her chest she looked at everyone, including the new strangers before glancing back at Ben.

"What happened?"

"Jacob is dead."

Ben said flatly. That was enough to get Cinema's feet moving. Looking down into the wooden box, she saw the real John Locke laying dead. Gulping, she casted her golden eyes towards the jungle before looking at all the scared faces.

She had been on this island for almost four years now. The last two and a half was with Richard. It had taken a very long time until she finally understood somewhat what her purpose was. That Richard hadn't been the one who had done this to her, or killed her husband. That after everything he was in fact a lot like her. Like she remembered it had taken some time, but once they because close there was a strange understanding the two shared. Sometimes they didn't even have to speak without sharing their thoughts.

Cinema remembered how long she had avoided him when she finally learned what she was and how she was never getting off this island. How she kept to herself, living in the camp, doing what had to be done but usually never giving any effort to talk to anyone. She helped out as much as she could, but most of the time she went off alone, either walking the beaches or into the jungle to think. She remembered all those painful hurt glances Richard gave her, she knew he was always watching her.

How for so long he had tried to make any effort to be close to her or even talk. Instead Cinema didn't see this as being friendly at all. Instead she just silently grieved for her husband.

Finally after her brief talk with Jacob that night on the beach she decided that it wasn't Richards fault that any of this happened. He had simply made Jacob do what he did since he was trying to save her life. That's when she crawled into his tent.

It took a very long time to get where they were now. At first Cinema decided to just be more open with Richard. She barley had gotten to know anyone at the camps, and everyone acted strange towards her. She needed a friend.

Richard told her as much as he was respected and watched out for everyone, they treated him almost the same way. First their relationship started with just talking, then she would sleep in his tent. They wouldn't do anything, just lay beside each other and listen to each other breath.

Then came the kissing, the hand holding, and finally the love making.

Cinema never thought after George she could love again yet here she was...

She knew Richard wasn't George, nor would he never be. He wasn't better or worse...he was just different.

Richard was still very mysterious to her, but the way he looked at her made her know he would die for her if he could. He was protective yet never controlling. Richard was very old fashion. He had a dry sense of humor, and was very well mannered. He treated Cinema not only like his best friend, but like a lady.

She knew there were things he kept from her, mostly when it came to the island, but she respected that. The two worked together, keeping the temple and camps together as she learned more and more. Night after night they would sleep beside each other and for the first time in a while whenever Cinema woke up in the morning she was happy. She couldn't explain how she felt, but that old nervous flutter she used to feel around George was beginning to fill her whenever she was around Richard.

He was handsome, cultured, and very smart. Some nights they would spent on the beach watching the stars, talking and even making each other laugh. Other nights he would read to her, or tell her stories of his homeland long before the island.

Cinema told him very little about herself. Mostly about the old drive-in her parents owned and her love of movies. Much to her surprise Richard really wasn't cultured in the world of film.

She spoke very little of George as he did with his wife. All she told him was that he had saved her and their few years together had been happy ones.

He found her tattoos amusing and often would stare at them making her smile.

They would stand close to each other and bicker in a cute and friendly manner. Soon they were never apart. They spent their mornings relaxing by the beach, either reading, playing chest, or taking up Richard's newest talent of model ships in bottles. Sometimes, Richard would try to teach her how to fight, and others Cinema would fool around making him laugh as she did cartwheels in the sand.

They knew they were soul-mates and would be watching over this island for a very long time.

At least now they wouldn't be alone.

Cinema remembered just the other day before Locke arrived. How Richard and her had woken up early by the sound of birds faintly crying and the waves hitting the surf. Both were exhausted having been up all night making love. They had planned on another peaceful morning in the tents when Locke came.

Cinema broke off running towards the jungle as fast as she could, her bracelets and earnings jingling as she raced towards the tree land.

"HEY LADY!"

Frank had called, but it was too late. Cinema was all ready racing into the jungle to find her husband.

Husband...

It seemed like such a funny word. There hadn't been any exchange of vows, or wedding. It was just after the first day the two made love near the waterfalls, they just became man and wife. Stepping over large roots and tiny streams, Cinema kept running as fast as she could before entering a clearing. Her large gold eyes scanned the trees, as everything spun.

"RICHARD!"

She called, cupping her hands and waiting for any reply.

Her face crumpling, she continued to run.

_**Later...**_

Richard looked at Jack.

"Where should we go next?"

"Back to where it all started."

Richard stood there in the dim musky old ship. This was where he had been when he arrived. Painful memories filled him as he stood there surrounded by the old dynamite. After speaking with the man in black, who had now taken the form of John Locke, he felt responsible for Jacob being killed.

Yet he hated him for all this time lying to him. Now that he was dead, what did that mean for him and for Cinema? They were trapped in hell, and there was now no escape, and no answers...

He had wanted to end it all, not even thinking straight. The only good thing that had happened to him since he first arrived here was Cinema. But he didn't want to drag her down the same path he had chosen. Jack had proven himself and he agreed to follow. He just wanted this madness to stop and to find his wife again. He missed her so much it hurt. He just wanted to hold her and figure out a way both could leave this island.

He began waking with them feeling dread in the air.

_**Across the island...**_

Cinema's head was pounding, so wasn't her sides. She had reached then old camp on the beach and just stood there looking out at the water. For the last few hours she had looked everywhere for Richard, and there hadn't been a sign of him anywhere.

She had gone to the temple to find everyone dead. It was a massacre. Feeling a tightening in her chest, Cinema deeply sighed before turning and running back to the beach. She hadn't seen nor heard anything since.

At that exact moment, Sun, Ben, and three other strangers were walking up the beach. Cinema just glanced at them and didn't even bother to even seem interested. Instead she just stood there on the beach worrying where Richard was.

Sun approached her, fear flicking in her eyes.

"Cinema?"

Cinema turned. Sun stood there, her hair blowing in the wind. She really was lovely, and before all of this had happened, seemed friendly enough.

"I...thought you were dead. Sawyer said you were shot."

Cinema raised her arms and did a small circle to show there weren't any marks or wounds on her.

"Afraid not."

"She's like Richard now."

Ben said in his snake like voice. Sun glanced over before looking back at her. Cinema didn't have an answer, instead she just stood there looking exhausted.

"How long have you been on this island?"

"Since the freighter...and more than likely very long after this."

Sun's expression showed how confused she was before she tucked back some of her hair behind one ear.

"My husband..."

Cinema shook her head.

"I don't know...I couldn't explain anything even if I tried."

Just then Ben strolled over, looking slightly amused.

"You were calling Richard your husband...what I wasn't on the guest list for the wedding?"

Cinema shot Ben a look before her eyes snapped shut in pain. Sun jumped back before gently touching her hunched over shoulders.

"Cinema?"

A roaring pain soared through Cinema before her face crumpled and she spit out a large mouthful of blood. It landed on the white sand in a glob before Cinema tried to straighten herself up as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand The aching in her sides were fading in and out.

"Are you all right?"

Sun asked.

Before she could answer, Ben turned and saw something. Sun glanced over, as did the others as Jack. Hurley, and Richard slowly began walking down the beach. Just the sight of him, made Cinema completely forget the horrible pain that had just filled her. Right away her eyes widened as the three men kept making their way down the beach towards them.

Jack spotted Cinema first and right away his eyes lit up.

Cinema stood beside Ben as Sun and Frank raced forward. Ben glanced at Cinema before she saw her husband slowly making his way over. Jack raced over to her first, and held her by the shoulders, looking at her with delighted eyes.

"Is it really you?"

Cinema softly smiled before hugging Jack right. He had been her first friend since all of this started. Jack squeezed her tight, making the pain in her sides slowly come back as Cinema laughed and Jack then saw Sun and hugged her. Cinema smirked, feeling somewhat of an outsider. She wasn't like them anymore...

Watching all the friends hug and laugh to seeing each other again, Cinema spotted Richard and tears of relief spilled down her face as she ran over to him. Richard grabbed her by the arms, before picking her up and swinging her off the ground for a moment. Ben watched in mild amusement from a distance.

Richard pressed the side of his face against hers, as he fought back tears. Cinema clutched onto him as he held her tighter than Jack did. Burying his face against her head, he began kissing her.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Cinema was able to pull back slightly.

"For what?"

Richard didn't answer, instead he just held his wife, not letting himself to let go.

That night once everything had been spoken of, the small group of them sat by a fire on the beach trying to decide what they should do next about the man in black. Jack sat across from Richard and Cinema, watching them closely.

Cinema couldn't explain why she felt so exhausted. She laid her head in Richard's lap and was dozing off. Richard gently petted her back not knowing that at that exact moment...he was slowly aging, and she was slowly dying.


	16. Two lost loves

_**Cinema sat up, a burning was in her throat and her side had a dull ache to it. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up feeling stiff before seeing the others sitting around the camp fire. Cinema's head was throbbing, in fact she hadn't felt this awful since the plane crash. Dusting some sand away from her, she looked at the flickering flames before Jack knelt beside her. Gently he touched her chin to make her look him in the eye.**_

"_**You all right?"**_

_**Cinema took a second before shaking her head.**_

"_**What happened?"**_

"_**You passed out."**_

_**Cinema's golden eyes swept the small campfire, her husband was nowhere in sight.**_

"_**Where's Richard?"**_

"_**He got really upset when you passed out, sorta freaked out and ran into the jungle."**_

_**Hurley said sitting across from her. Right away Cinema saw Ben with a stupid smirk on his face, staring down at the embers of the fire. Frank and Sun sat there, trying to avoid eye contact. Cinema made a face, her thoughts were still cloudy. **_

"_**What?"**_

"_**He told us there was no hope, that we're all in hell...is that true?"**_

_**Ben asked, looking across at her. Right away Cinema blinked, almost in disbelief.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Richard said we're in hell...that we're all dead. Your his wife...is that true?"**_

_**Cinema looked over at Jack and saw there was no help.**_

"_**What are you talking about?"**_

_**Ben stared at her.**_

"_**You stayed on the island, you've died more than enough times...how come? Are you now like Richard?"**_

"_**Dude..."**_

_**Hurley started but Cinema waved her hand.**_

"_**No...it's okay. Ben if you have something to say you better come out with it."**_

_**Ben shrugged.**_

"_**I'm just asking questions that need answers. All of your friends here...can't you see the way their all looking at you? They don't want to come forward and say it...but they know your different now. Their scared of you."**_

"_**Enough."**_

_**Jack snapped.**_

_**Cinema glanced over at Jack, knowing Ben's cruel words were in fact true. Sighing, she stared into the dark jungle.**_

"_**Richard left?"**_

"_**You passed out about an hour ago, he kept shaking you but I told him to let you be. That's when he started yelling...he wen into the jungle, he hasn't been back since."**_

_**Cinema sighed before standing up, looking at everyone she gulped and tried not to show any emotion.**_

"_**I can't explain what's going on as much as you guys can't explain how you traveled through time. All I know if that we're not dead...and this isn't hell. Now my husband is out there and I'm going to find him."**_

"_**Maybe that's not such a good idea..."**_

_**Hurley started. Cinema looked down at him.**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Dude, when we found him earlier today he went to that old ship, the black rock...Jack had to talk him out of trying to kill himself. He's really upset...said he couldn't kill himself because of what that guy Jacob did..."**_

_**Cinema glanced over at Jack before Jack rubbed his neck looking tired and just as confused.**_

"_**You were unconscious for a while, he started to panic and I checked you out...how long have you been coughing up blood?"**_

_**Cinema stared.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**While you were unconscious you coughed up some blood...it was all over your lips. Richard saw it and got upset, that's when he went into the jungle."**_

_**Cinema touched her lips that felt dry, she didn't see any blood but her chest felt like it was on fire. Staring, she ran her hand through her hair before looking at everyone.**_

"_**Listen, I'm just as much in the dark as all of you...but I need to find my husband."**_

_**Ben looked up at her and Cinema glared back.**_

"_**That's right Ben...my husband...and I love him. He's just scared..."**_

_**Turning, she hid the fact that she was just as scared. In fact terrified. Turning, she ran into the dark jungle hoping she could just talk to Richard, try to understand what was going on and prove to him that he wasn't alone.**_

"Hey! Hey! I changed my mind!"

Richard shouted early that morning. He had been wandering around in the jungle for hours. He was scared out of his mind, and had no where else to turn. He knew everything Jacob had said was a lie. He was dead now, and after all this time he had been working on the wrong side. Now he knew Cinema was in trouble. She didn't have much time.

He needed to go to him.

The same person he swore he saw flicking behind Locke's eyes yesterday morning when he said...

"Nice to see you out of those chains Richard."

It terrified him.

Now Cinema was in trouble, this was the first woman since Isabella he had loved. Something he honestly didn't think was possible. He couldn't loose her.

He thought maybe, just maybe he could beg to go to the other side. That maybe he could save Cinema.

That's when he saw Hurley.

"What the hell are you doing? Did you follow me?"

"Well kinda..."

"Get out of here! Get out! Didn't you people hear me? I don't know anything! Why did you follow me?"

"You're wife sent me!"

Richard froze.

"Cinema? What's wrong?"

Hurley just stared.

"No Isabella."

Richard just stared.

"What did you say?"

"Your wife sent me...Isabella, she wants to know why you buried her cross?"

Richard stared with wide eyes.

"How...did you know that?"

"Because she just told me."

"What do you mean just told you?"

"Isabella saw you dig it up man...she's standing right next to you."

Richard just stood there, of course he saw nothing beside him. They were the only two people out there. In the distance a few birds cried. That's when Richard heard Hurley say in Spanish...

"Sometimes it just takes people a while."

Richard slowly turned, feeling a chill.

"I...don't see her..."

"She's right there, she says your English is awesome."

Richard turned again, feeling tears choke up in his throat.

"Are you really here?"

He asked in Spanish.

"She wants you to close your eyes."

Richard looked.

"It's okay I can hear what she says."

Richard turned back and slowly closed his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault I died Ricardo...

Richard felt tears begin to roll down his dirty face. He stood there in the sunlight as he choked back another sob.

"I miss you so much...I would do anything for us to be together again."

After a moment, Richard felt the chill pass, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Is she gone?"

Hurley nodded.

"Yeah..."

Slowly, Richard put the cross over his head. The same cross he hadn't held in centuries.

"Thank-you..."

"Yeah..."

"Is something wrong?"

"She said one last thing...she said its something you have to do..."

"What?"

"She said you have to stop the man in black...you have to stop him from leaving the island or...we'll all go to hell."

Richard just stood there, understanding exactly what had to be done.

Hurley shuffled his feet.

"She liked Cinema...honestly."

Richard raised his eyes.

"She did?"

Hurley smirked.

"Come on man..."

Hurley turned, letting Richard follow.

A half an hour later, they came upon the beach. Cinema had spent most of the night trying to find Richard before another series of coughing fits got her. Feeling weak, she stumbled back to the beach hoping Richard had returned.

Instead Jack met her, taking her by the shoulders and forcing her to sit down and rest. Cinema refused to sleep, but sat up on the sand, coughing and feeling blood bubble up in her throat. Jack knelt down beside her the entire time, staring at her with wonder. Finally Cinema looked up.

"What?"

"It's just...I saw you get killed..."

Cinema looked at Jack and felt exhausted. Raising her arms, she stuck out her chest.

"See any bullet wounds?"

Jack sighed before he reached forward and gently cupped her pale face.

"How are you feeling?"

Cinema felt almost in a daze and blinked.

"Fine..."

Jack looked at her closely before a sad small smile spread across his face.

"Wanna know something?"

"Hum?"

"As bad as a day I was having that morning at the airport...I remember thinking about how cute you were while we were waiting in line, and what it shame it was that you were married.'

Cinema smirked back before looking at her bare hands.

"My husband is dead."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"He was in the freighter..."

"What?"

Cinema sat back.

"I was on the freighter when it blew up...I found my husband...George dead in one of the lower decks."

"How?"

Cinema shrugged.

"I don't know what he was doing there...maybe he was part of a rescue team looking for me? I remember one of those guards grabbed me and right before the ship blew Richard appeared. Everything else was blank after that. I ended up back on this island."

Cinema stared down at her hands before lifting her eyes up to Jack.

"I wish I could explain what was happening here...or why I am the way I am, or about Richard. The only thing I can tell you is something horrible is happening on this island, I'm sure you can sense it."

Jack nodded before Cinema looked down at the beach at the others.

"Richard is just scared...in fact we all are, which proves he's just as human as you are."

Jack stared at her before Cinema took a deep breath.

"I miss my husband Jack...more than anything. But he appeared to me right when I honestly didn't care if I lived or died. He told me it was my job to stay on the island, to watch it with Richard. I'm sure you understand what it's like to see somebody you could have sworn was dead."

Jack nodded, he had told her once when they first met about the visions of his father.

"I think something is happening now that Jacob is gone...maybe time is catching up or something. All I do know is that Richard was there for me when nobody else was. He saved me in every way a person could save a person. We're a lot like and I think that's why the island ended up making me like him. I call him my husband because I love him...something I never thought I could say after George. I need you to promise me something Jack."

"What?"

"Whatever happens, you make sure he leaves this island all right?"

"Cinema..."

"Please, promise me."

Jack slowly nodded.

"All right, I promise."

Cinema weakly smiled before touching Jack's shoulder.

"This might sound crazy...but you're my best friend Jack...even if we really are just strangers."

Jack smirked before Cinema looked down the beach.

Hurley and Richard were walking down it. Relief swept over Cinema's exhausted eyes before she stood up on two shaken feet. Jack closely watched her and saw how pale she was getting. Richard smiled when he met her eyes, but that's when Cinema grabbed her side.

"Ah!"

Cinema's knees buckled and right away the look of happiness left Richard 's face as pure worry and terror filled his hard eyes.

"Cinema!"

Richard took off like a flash, ahead of Hurley as Cinema collapsed to the sand, her head lowered. Jack quickly was by her side, trying to make her sit up as she cried out in pain. Richard quickly nearly fell over in the sand, a silver cross around his neck swinging back and forth. Once he was kneeling down beside Cinema, his eyes were wide and scared.

"Cinema?"

Flashes of losing Isabella flashed through her mind.

Cinema's eyes were snapped shut in pain as she bit down on her bottom lip. Right away she hunched over, trying to catch her breath when she let go of her side and stared.

Blood was soaking through her shirt, both Jack and Richard saw it. Quickly Jack lifted up her shirt to see an ugly horrible bleeding wound near her ribs. Richard meanwhile held Cinema, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Shhhh, it's all right. I'm here..."

Cinema held back a cry before she opened her eyes and looked at Jack.

"It's from the plane accident isn't it?

Richard glanced over at the gushing wound and felt his hands go numb.

"That...can't be possible..."

Cinema coughed up more blood before Jack quickly shook his head as the others began to walk over.

"No...that's not possible. If this was happening then Ben would be dying...wasn't he shot when he was a child?"

Ben stopped in his tracks and looked as Richard held Cinema by the shoulders, trying his hardest to keep her alert.

"Cinema? Cinema? Stay with me...okay?"

Cinema lowered her head and began to vomit more blood, it ran down in lips in long strings of spit before she cried out in pain. Richard looked helpless as he held her tightly.

"There's gotta be something we can do..."

Jack met Richard's eyes and they said everything.

There wasn't anything anybody could do...not now.

_**Later... **_

"Come on man we gotta go!"

Miles said shifting from one foot to the other. The plan was they would go down and blow up the plane so the smoke monster wouldn't be able to escape. The group were all ready to leave, while Jack and Richard knelt by Cinema who had been carefully placed underneath a tree on the beach. Jack had torn up some rags and had pressed them against Cinema's wound. She had stopped coughing up blood, but now appeared weak and slightly dazed. Jack explained to Richard all he could do that this time was to make her comfortable.

Richard didn't want to leave her.

Instead he squeezed her hand as he knelt beside her.

Cinema sat up against the tree and looked at him. Her breathing was slow and slightly drawn out as if it was taking great effort to take the next.

"You gotta go."

She said in a soft voice.

Richard shook his head.

"No, I'm not leaving you."

Cinema nodded.

"Go on, they need you..."

Richard shook his head.

"No...not again."

Cinema weakly smiled before reaching up and touching Richard's face. Closing his eyes he remembered Isabella and held her hand, fighting back tears.

"Listen to me...you need to do this, you know what will happen if you don't. Please Richard..."

Richard opened his eyes and stared at her.

"I won't loose you..."

"You won't...I promise I'll be waiting here for you."

Jacks stood up and looked down at Richard.

"Come on, we need to go."

Richard stared at Cinema who weakly smiled again and touched his silver cross.

"It's beautiful...

"Here..."

Richard went to take it off when Cinema shook her head.

"No, keep it on for luck..."

Richard stared at her before Cinema squeezed his hand.

"I'll be waiting..."

Richard looked unsure before Cinema kissed his hand.

"I think I'm just going to sit here for a while...listen to the wind."

Richard closed his eyes as a silent tear rolled down his face before nodding.

"Okay..."

Leaning closer, he kissed her forehead before getting himself up. Looking down at his frail weak wife he thought of Isabella again and promised himself he wouldn't let history repeat itself. Turning, he joined Jack and walked with the others down the beach.

Cinema watched them leave and sat back. The pain was almost numbing now and she knew within time the bullet wound from her chest would come back. Sitting against the tree she watched the ocean waves and felt completely relaxed. If she was going to die anywhere, it might as well be someplace as beautiful as this.

"Please God protect them please..."

She whisperer under her breath.

Just then she glanced down at the ground and then looked around. She couldn't believe it. Weakly she dug at the ground with her free hand that wasn't holding her side as she tore up the soil and dirt. Finally she found it.

Her wedding ring.

She remembered burying it here years ago when she finally made peace about staying here. Looking at the surf she let the ring roll against her fingers when she heard a voice.

"Cinema?"

Cinema shut her eyes for a moment, she remembered this voice. In fact it was the voice she heard almost every night in her dreams.

"George?"

Opening her eyes she looked over and saw George sitting beside her, looking exactly the way he did when he first dropped her off at the airport which seemed like a lifetime ago. He sat there, the wind blowing gently again his slightly shaggy hair as she smiled at her. A smile she missed more than anything. Right away any joy that filled Cinema's heart turned to fear.

"Are you him?"

George raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"The man in black."

George looked down and chuckled, something he used to do whenever Cinema would crawl onto his lap while he was working and accuse him of having a girlfriend whenever he stayed late at work. This was a chuckle he gave whenever Cinema asked him when he would finally get a tattoo? A chuckle he would give whenever he watched her attempt to paint the ceilings in their condo in LA. A chuckle, a soft laugh she missed more than anything.

George then looked at her with his bright blue eyes.

"No babe, it's just me."

"But your...dead...I saw you."

"Well your dead to...if you really think about it."

Cinema sighed.

"Didn't I do exactly what you asked? I stayed on the island..."

"You did fine babe...has Richard been treating you well?"

Cinema thought for a moment maybe this was all in her mind. Maybe from the blood loss she was seeing things.

"Are...you angry?"

"Why would I be angry?"

"George...he's not you...he never could be..."

"Cinema, Richard was the only person I knew that could protect and love you...this is what I wanted. You shouldn't feel guilty..."

Cinema held back her tears as she stared at him.

"I miss you so much..."

"Richard misses his wife to...I spoke to her earlier."

"You...did?"

George nodded.

"She's a very lovely lady...she says she's happy such a beautiful and strong woman is watching over Richard."

Cinema took a deep breath, the pain was getting worse.

"I don't know what's going on George, everything is out of control...I think I'm dying."

George reached over and squeezed her hand. It was cool to the touch and comforting. Right away Cinema smelled his cologne as the breeze picked up.

"Your going to be all right kiddo...I promise."

Cinema looked at him, the pain was getting worse.

"I just wanna be with you...please take me with you George, I'm so tired..."

"I wish I could...trust me. But it will all be over soon. I promise...we'll see each other again."

"Don't leave, please..."

"Kiddo...remember what I said to you before you left?"

"The sky..."

Cinema felt her vision begin to cloud as she slummed over.

"Is just for the stars..."


	17. The sky is just for the stars

"Cinema?"

It was a few hours later.

Richard and Miles doubled backed leaving Lapidus with the plane to make the final repairs. In just a few hours people had been killed, shot at, explosions, and last but not least...Miles noticed something Richard never honestly thought he would see.

A gray hair.

He supposed this was because of what was happening, seeing this gray hair made him feel strangely overjoyed. He was unfrozen...he was free.

Richard had insisted on running back to get Cinema before they took off, Miles on the other hand seemed uneasy about this. As they ran through the jungle, Miles mentioned that maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"That chick wasn't looking too hot..."

Richard spun around and glared at him.

"That's my wife your talking about...if you don't want to come with just go back."

He snapped.

Miles ended up following Richard, once they broke through the tree line they made it to the beach and saw her slummed over body in the distance. Richard froze for a moment before running as fast as he could, his heart pounding in his chest.

They found Cinema laying on her side. The bleeding was no longer gushing, just simply trickling to a slow flow. Some of the sugar colored sand was now stained a purplish red from her blood. Her bangs had fallen into her pale face, and it appeared she wasn't breathing.

Richard went down on his knees, reaching forward he gently shook her arm.

"Cinema?"

She wasn't moving.

Please don't be dead...please...

He thought as he heart pounded even harder, he shook her again and this time her eyes fluttered open slightly. He noticed her eyelids and lips were turning a grayish blue.

"George?"

"Cinema?"

Cinema blinked again, her eyes seemed slightly dazed as she stared up at him.

"Where's George?"

Richard saw a tiny hole had been dug beside her in the soil. In Cinema's dirty hands held what appeared to be her wedding ring. The same ring he watched her bury hears ago. Sighing he took the ring from her hand and put it in his pocket. Leaning down, he gently scooped her up in his arms. She felt cold.

"No..."

She mumbled, but Richard wouldn't listen. Picking her up, he stood and stared down at her. Miles slowly walked over.

"She alive?"

Richard looked down at her.

"Yeah, but we need to hurry come on."

Both men took off running in the direction of the plane.

_**Later... **_

"Oh my God, Cinema..."

Kate said as Richard sat down in one of the seats inside the plane. He had Cinema in his arms who was barley conscience, and laid back almost like a rag doll. He held her tightly against him as everyone scrambled to get to their seats. Kate tried to walk over but Sawyer took her arm.

"Let's go!"

Miles shouted. Clair sat on the other side of the ail as Richard sat back as the plane began to shake and take off. Richard held onto Cinema, remembering all those years and frozen time on the island. This was the only place he had known...his only life after Isabella. Now he was facing life, no more island and no more under his spell. He would have to face faith alone.

Just as the plane took off and began to fly, Cinema's eyes snapped open. Scared and confused, her wide golden eyes looked around and something was different.

Cinema looked around sitting on Richard's lap, having no idea where she was. Richard held onto her before Cinema straightened up, and looked around the plane.

"Where..."

She couldn't finish, instead she lifted her shirt and instead of a bloody gushing wound, there was nothing. Just plane tattooed skin. No blood, no wounds...nothing. Cinema's hand swept across the skin almost in disbelief, as Richard stared in the same way. He gently touched her side before looking up at her. Both were scared, but Cinema looked out the window as they rose up from the island.

"Jack..."

She whispered.

Somehow she knew.

Smiling, she watched them slowly leave the island before. The same island they had been trapped on for so long. Richard held her and looked out the window as well before Cinema put her arms around his neck and held him close.

"I think we're going to be okay..."

Richard closed his eyes and held her.

_**One month later...**_

A 1966 Impala pulled up the dusty gravel covered road. Parking, it was nearly sunset as the desert had a rich gold red tint to it. In the distance a bird circled and cried.

Cinema sat behind the wheel. Her hair was dyed lighter and longer, tied back in a ponytail. Her wedding ring to George now on a chain around her neck. Her new wedding band, a white gold one was on her left hand. She was dressed in torn faded jeans and a tight forest green T-shirt. Slipping her sunglasses off she smiled and propped herself up to look over the windshield.

"This is it."

Richard who sat in the passenger seat wearing jeans and a dark blue T-shirt slipped his own sunglasses off and sat up as well. Squinting he looked at the huge empty lot.

"Wow..."

Richard's hair had a salt and pepper color to it. Cinema knew within time it would soon go completely gray.

He smiled as both got out and walked hand in hand to the empty drive-in. Cinema had sold her condo in LA and all the money George had left her let her work with the banks to buy her parents' old drive-in. She knew it needed a lot of work, but that's exactly what she wanted to do.

George's body had never been recovered. The ship where he was doing research on had sunk and no of the bodies had been found. He had little to no family so there was no questions. Cinema had a funeral held despite all of this. George's cousins came and a few friends they had known. Cinema's story was that she had indeed crashed back in 2004, survived and had lived on the island since. Finally there was rescue and she was saved.

Everyone sorta stuck to the same story as much as there were holes in it, but there was nothing to fear anymore...there wasn't anything to be scared of anymore. Richard stayed low for a while and finally made up a story that h was a business man from Cuba.

Being back seemed so unreal.

Going back to her condo, she saw that one of George's cousins had been watching it and most of their belongings had been packed up in self storage. Going through all of these broke her heart, but in the end she knew they were just memories...

She sold the condo and ended up investing her money. Now after buying a small trailer, Richard and her planned on fixing the drive-in up and opening it next spring.

They hadn't seen nor spoke to anyone from the plane since.

It was over...finally.

Now within such a short time, here they were.

Cinema's cowboy boots crunched against the gravel as she walked with Richard. It seemed just like yesterday she had been here. This was one of the few places she had been her happiest. This was where she had grown up.

She remembered watching Giant, crying knowing she would be loosing it soon all those years ago and meeting George.

This was a special place.

They stood there looking around before Cinema smiled, and leaned against Richard. For a moment they didn't say anything before they started walking further into the lot. Cinema pointed at different things, such as the refreshment stand, the projection booth which was build into an old water tower, the parking spaces, the rest rooms, and the pool which had since dried up. Both stood on the crumbling cement staring at the tumble weeds that had fallen into it. Cinema smirked, holding Richard's hand as they walked the length of the area and finally up to where the two large screens used to be. Now instead there were just rusted metal rods in the place where they used to be.

Cinema talked about what she envisioned them doing with the place and how they would show only movies from 1995 backward. They would have creature features, themed weeks, romance movies around the holidays, and of course James Dean movies. Richard silently listened as Cinema went on and on, finally they found an old bench and sat down. It was going to be a lot of work, but they were finally free...and this was their new life they were building.

Cinema had scars where her wounds used to be, they were faded and looking older as each day passed. Both honestly didn't know if the island had anything to do with it, but they prayed if time was slowly catching up on them, it would take them together.

They sat together before Cinema sat forward staring out at the lot. She remembered George and remembered how much he loved her.

Richard leaned back, one arm behind Cinema as he thought of Isabella. He missed her, but ever since that last day on the island he understood that he was free. That she would have wanted him to live for her.

Now as the sun began to set the two of them sat there happy, and content. This was where they planned on growing old together, and this was where they planned to die.

Slowly as the sky darkened to a lovely shade of black velvet, Cinema saw the sparking stars high above them and remembered what George told her right before she left for her flight.

"Remember babe, the sky is just for the stars..."

Smiling, Cinema leaned back as Richard kissed the side of her head. Together they sat there and slowly watched the night come in.

The End.


End file.
